Celestial Prince
by AiAsura0099
Summary: As a guardian to the prince, they will do anything to protect their precious prince. But will Yhey be able to preserver until the end? Or will their prince be captured by the evil forces? Read to find out! DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV and Fairy Tail!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! This is a new story! I hope everything will work out so please enjoy!

Normal POV

Aichi and the others were hanging out in their clubroom while discussing about some stuff.

" Kourin didn't come again, huh?" Naoki ask

" Yeah... I'm a little worried about her..." Misaki said

" Me too..." Shingo said

Aichi frowned as he fiddled with something hanging on his waist.

" Aichi? Is something wrong?" Naoki ask

" Oh! I-It's nothing! I was just wondering about Kourin-san too!" Aichi replied

" Really? You looked so deep in thoughts..." Naoki said

" It's really nothing!" Aichi said

" Okay then..."

Aichi went back to thinking again as Naoki and the others looked at each other, worrying about their blue haired friend.

" Aichi."

They turned to the voice as they saw Kai standing there.

" Kai-kun."

" Let's go. We still have a lot of stuff to handle." Kai said

" Oh, right."

Aichi picked his bag up and left with Kai after waving the others goodbye.

" That was... weird..." Naoki said

" Yeah..."

~ The next day~

Aichi came into class as usual but Naoki and the others spotted bandanges under Aichi's sleeves. They wanted to ask about it but the bell rang before they could. They sat down as the Sensei started with his lesson. A few minutes later, a few men entered the classroom with guns in their hands.

" Everyone, don't scream and put your hands on your heads! All heads on the table!" One of the man shouted

They did as told as the men walked around. One of them took notice of Aichi as he lifted Aichi by his arm.

" Found one!" The guy said

" W-What?" Aichi ask

" Aichi!" Naoki shouted

" Sit back down!" The same guy said, pointing his gun at Naoki

Aichi signaled Naoki to sit back down as Naoki did as told.

" We'll take this kid! Kill every single witnesses here!" The guy said

" What?!"

" What are you saying?!" Aichi exclaimed

This time, Aichi was struggling against the guy's grip as he grabbed him tighter.

" I'm not letting you kill everyone!" Aichi shouted

" I hear you loud and clear!" A voice said

An orange haired man flew out of nowhere and was coming down at the guy.

" Regulus Impact!"

The guy was thrown to the front to the class as the orange haired man helped Aichi to keep his balance after being released from the guy by the impact.

" Loke!"

" Don't overexert yourself. Your arm needs rest." The man, Loke, said

" I can still fight." Aichi said

" If you'll like... Just don't get us too worried." Loke said

" Yeah."

" Here they come." Loke said

" Fire and get that kid back!" The guy said

The guns were fired as Loke charged at the bullets.

" Regulus Impact!"

The bullets were disintegrated but some of them headed to Aichi's way.

" Oh no!" Loke exclaimed

" Aichi!"

" Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

A torrent of air blew the bullets away as the bullets dropped to the ground.

" What?!"

" I said not to..." Loke sighed

" If I didn't, then those bullets would've hit someone..." Aichi said

" Right..."

" Fire!" One of the men ordered

" Ready? Let's send them flying." Loke said

" Regulus..."

" Roar of the..."

The bullets were fired.

" ... Impact!"

" ... Sky Dragon!"

The two attacks united as the men were thrown out of the window and into the sky.

" Let's go. We've created some chaos here." Loke said

" I'm not going back there again..." Aichi said

" You've no choice." Loke said

He tapped Aichi's shoulder as they disappeared.

" Aichi...?" Naoki muttered

~ After class~

Naoki and Shingo stormed into their clubroom as Misaki was there.

" What's wrong? Where's Aichi?" Misaki ask

" That's what we'd like to know..." Shingo said

They explained what happened as Misaki was left dumbfounded.

" You're kidding..." Misaki exclaimed

" We're not kidding! The whole class saw what happened!" Naoki said

" Then Aichi just disappeared?" Misaki ask

" Yeah!"

" I think we need to have a talk with him tomorrow. Let's go to Card Capital for now." Misaki said

The two nodded as they walked towards the shop, only to find Aichi and Kai there. Aichi looked a bit paler than usual as Naoki approached him.

" Aichi! Good timing! Tell us! What was that today?!" Naoki ask

" I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to keep it from everyone..." Aichi replied

" Then explain what happened!" Naoki said

Kai suddenly stood up and walked over to Naoki before pushing him away a little.

" Stop disturbing Aichi already. He needs some rest. I'll explain everything, so let him have some space to rest." Kai said

" Yeah, Ishida. Look. Aichi looks a little pale." Misaki said

" O-Okay..."

" We'll head to the back door alley to talk. I'll be back soon." Kai said

" Yeah..." Aichi replied

They went to the back door and to the alley as the three sat down on the benches while Kai was leaning against the wall.

" So, what's with you and Aichi?" Misaki ask

" More importantly, what's wrong with Aichi?" Naoki ask

" I'll explain from the beginning. I know it's hard to explain but Aichi and I were born as wizards with magical powers. If you think I'm joking, then take what happened this morning as all an illusion." Kai said

" After what we saw, no way are we going to take that as a lie." Shingo said

" Good. You see, my parents were wizards as well as Aichi's. So you could say we inherited their magic." Kai explained

" Then what about Emi-chan?" Misaki ask

" Well... I'm not sure... But Aichi stated that she had no sort of magic in her, which means that maybe every first born child would inherit all the magic from their birth parents. Though, that's only my theory. Maybe that Emi Sendou's magic is still not bearing fruit yet, which means, her magic is not yet awakened. In fact, there are many types of magic." Kai explained

" And you two are?" Shingo ask

" I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer and Iron Dragon Slayer. Aichi... Well, let's just say his family is special. He can use any magic Dragon Slayers have. We call that a Celestial Dragon but Aichi mostly uses the Sky element. He's also a Celestial Spirit Wizard. Using special keys, he can summon one of the 12 Zodiacs or maybe some of lower levels. Just like Leo the Lion, whom you saw this morning." Kai explained

" Leo..."

" ... The Lion?"

Silence...

" HUH?!"

" That 'Loke' guy was Leo?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Yeah. Though he tends to go out of his gate of his own free will... As for what happened to Aichi, it was a sort of magic overload. You see, there's been numerous attacks from beasts around town nowadays. They call them 'beasts', but when you look at them, they only look menacing in the darkness. Both of us were fending them off after Aichi settled those men that entered your school. Aichi used up too much of his magic and caused an overload. It's common. He just needs some rest and he'll be fine tomorrow morning." Kai assured

" What a relief!" Shingo sighed

" I think that's about all I can say. Just be careful in the night." Kai said

" Right."

" I'm heading back in." Kai said

He went into the shop again as the others followed. However, they didn't expect Leon and Ren to be there, checking on Aichi.

" Ren Suzugamori!"

" Leon Souryuu!"

" Oh, it's you guys." Ren said

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

" He's running a fever. We came to visit him and fight him but..." Leon said

" It's fine... If you want to have a fight, then let's fight..." Aichi said

" Not in your current condition! Kai, bring him back to your apartment! He needs rest!" Ren said

Kai nodded as he carried Aichi and their belongings up.

" We'll help you with those." Leon said

" Sure."

Ren and Leon helped to carry their belongings as they headed back to Kai's apartment. Naoki and the others just wondered why as they left.

* * *

After a few minutes of walk, they arrived at Kai's apartment as Kai opened the door and placed Aichi down on the bed after removing his shoes.

" Feel free to sit around." Kai said

" How's the job?" Ren ask

" As usual. But Aichi got a injury from one of them yesterday because he was careless. That reminds me, I better change the bandage." Kai said

Kai got a first aid kit as he walked over to Aichi. He removed a little of his clothes. Ren and Leon saw the wound that was covered in bandage. The bandage travelled from Aichi's elbow to near his wrist.

" That looks like a dangerous place for a wound to stay." Ren said

" We're lucky it didn't hit his wrist totally or he'd be bleeding profusely." Kai said

" Let me try." Leon said

He walked over to Kai right after he removed the bandage. He then started to make a ball of water on his hand before he traced the water on the wound. Blue light glowed before dissipating as they saw that the wound had closed a little.

" This should do. It won't change much but it'll stop the wound from opening easily." Leon said

" Right. Thanks." Kai said

Kai applied the medicine before wrapping the wound again. After that, he wore Aichis clothes back again and went to fetch a pail of ice water and cloth. He then dipped the cloth into Tue water before wringing it and putting it on Aichi's forehead.

" So, what kind of enemies were you two fighting yesterday?" Ren ask

" Some that looked human but had claws and some mechanical animal like ones... And one of them slashed Aichi, like I said." Kai said

" I see. Then, those three... found out?" Leon ask

Kai nodded and explained everything to them.

" It is a good thing and yet a bad thing. Now his whole class found out and might have a few precautions now." Ren said

" I know. It was a risky move but he'd no choice." Kai said

" You only told them he was a Celestial Spirit Wizard and Celestial Dragon Slayer, right? Nothing else, right?" Leon ask

" Yeah."

" Good. But for now, I think we should stay over today. I'm sensing a few of them today too. We might have to fight again tonight." Leon said

" Yeah."

~ At night~

Naoki and the others gathered in the park after they were called by some people. A few minutes later, Asaka, Tetsu, Jillian and Sharlene had gathered.

" It's you guys!" Naoki exclaimed

" Actually, Ren isn't in his Office today after school ended. So we thought maybe you guys might know where he is." Tetsu said

" Leon-sama too." Jillian said

" Well... How do we explain this..." Misaki said

Suddenly, there were rustling in the bushes as something suddenly charged at them.

" What is that?!" Sharlene exclaimed

" Look out!" Naoki shouted

Just as the thing was about to hit them, something else countered it.

" Roar of the Water Dragon!"

A torrent of water blasted the thing away as Leon landed.

" Are you okay?!" Leon ask

" Leon-sama!"

" That was dangerous!" Leon said

Another one came out as a shadow flew out and punched it before materializing.

" Watch your back." Ren said

" Ren-sama!"

" Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

A torrent of air blew the remaining ones out of the bushes.

" Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

A torrent of fire destroyed the enemies as Kai and Aichi landed.

" Kai!"

" Aichi!"

" Is everyone alright?!" Aichi ask

" Y-Yeah!"

More of the enemies appeared as they got ready to fight.

" Everyone, get back!" Leon said

" Aichi-kun, think you can do it?!" Ren ask

" Yes!"

A green circle appeared below Aichi's feet.

" Il Armor! Arms! Vernier! Enchant!"

The same glow from the circle surrounded the other three.

" Let's go!" Kai said

" Yeah!"

" Roar of the..."

" ... Sky Dragon!"

" ... Iron Dragon!"

" ... Water Dragon!"

" ... Shadow Dragon!"

The four attacks combined as the enemies were thrown away from the park.

" No one's injured, right?" Ren ask

" No."

" Just to confirm if we're in the clear..." Aichi said, taking out a key, " Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

A girl in a maid outfit came out.

" Did you call me?" Virgo ask

" Virgo, could you check around the area to see if there's anymore suspicious shadows or something?" Aichi ask

" Right away."

" And please don't dig holes around the place..." Aichi said

" Yes."

Virgo went off as they waited until she came back.

" There's no suspicious characters lurking around." Virgo said

" Right. Thank you, Virgo." Aichi said

" Call me if you need me again." Virgo said

" Okay. Thanks again." Aichi said

Virgo disappeared as Kai went to catch Aichi after he almost fainted. Kai placed his hand on Aichi's forehead after that.

" I'll bring him back first. His fever is still active." Kai said

" Okay."

Kai carried Aichi back to his apartment as he laid Aichi down on the bed. He placed the cloth on his forehead and tucked him in.

" Rest. You need it." Kai said

" Yes..."

Aichi closed his eyes and slept as Kai also fell asleep beside the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ren and Leon explained everything that Kai explained before. The other four were surprised to hear it.

" Besides, you could say something like... We were raised by dragons? Look, I know it's hard to believe but it's true." Ren explained

" HUH?!"

" Raised by dragons?!"

" Of course, we had our own mothers and fathers but we basically got some of the powers because it was the same for them. They were also trained by dragons." Leon said

" It's starting to turn crazy now! Why didn't you tell us all this earlier?!" Naoki ask

" And why should we? It brings more harm than good after all." Ren said

" Yeah, but..."

" Oh and we have this sort of diet... According to our elements, we eat them. For example, Kai needs to eat fire to fuel himself up. As for me... I'm not sure and Leon-kun needs water. Aichi-kun, since he mostly uses Sky magic, so air. That's about it." Ren explained

The others stoned after that.

" Huh?"

" I think you just shocked them." Leon said

" Did I? Well, let's put all that aside for now." Ren said

" Let's head back. We still have some things to discuss with Kai." Leon said

" Yeah. Be careful when going back, okay? Contact us if needed." Ren said

Before the others could say anything, the two went off.

~ The next day~

Naoki and Shingo were spacing out when Aichi entered the classroom all well.

" Good morning!"

Aichi went to his seat as he sat down. Class soon started as Aichi was dense that a lot of his classmates were staring at him. After a few more lessons, some classmates were looking out of the windows while muttering about something. Aichi, curious, looked out of the window beside him. That was when he saw Kamui staggering on the field with a dark aura around him.

" Kamui-kun?!"

Aichi ran out of the classroom and to the field as he held onto Kamui's shoulders.

" Kamui-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

He ran to his side.

" Brother... S-Sorry... I... wasn't... strong... enough..." Kamui said

He screamed as the dark aura started to engulf him.

" What's this?!" Aichi exclaimed

They turned behind to see Kourin.

" I Reversed him." Kourin said

" What are you talking about?" Aichi aSk

Misaki and the others also arrived.

" The gang's all here. Just when it's about to begin." Maki said

" What's about to begin?!" Misaki ask

" Something unbelievably huge!" Maki replied

The screen showed up.

 _" Hello Cardfighters all over the world. I trust you're all enjoying yourselves as you strive to win a fight today? It pleases me immensely. Friends and comrades and frenemies... Growing as fighters... I know how fulfilling it can be. And yet, nothing lasts forever. No matter how much fun your days are, they'll come to an end eventually. And that day is right before your eyes. This may be sudden, but your world... is going to be destroyed."_ Takuto announced

Kamui was still fighting Reverse.

" Kamui-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

 _" This is unavoidable. Link Joker holds sway over the world. Cardfighters... I'm sure some of you are aware of the phenomenon known as 'Reverse'. Link Joker is the very one controlling that phenomenon. When a Cardfighters loses to a Reversed fighter, he becomes Reversed too. If he's Reversed, his personality changes, and he becomes very strong... but what really happens is that he becomes a soldier in our Link Joker army."_ Takuto continued

" This isn't good." Misaki said

 _" With an increase in their numbers, we have become more powerful than ever. Take a look at this."_ Takuto announced

A image of the black ring appeared.

 _" This is a gate."_ Takuto said

" A gate..." Aichi said

Kamui continued to struggle with Reverse.

" Kamui-kun!"

They turned to see Emi and the others.

" Emi! Gouki-san!" Aichi exclaimed

" Kamui-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed

" Kamui!" Gouki exclaimed

" That's... Takuto?!" Rekka exclaimed

 _" Even now, the number of Reversed fighter is increasing. The gates will open wider the more Reversed fighters there are. And when they eventually cover the Earth... this planet will smother in darkness of nothingness in the blink of an eye. All life will fall into darkness. This has all become possible because of you Earth fighters. Thank you very much! By the way, I'm only telling you fighters about this today. I hope you spend the scant remainder of your peaceful days in despair. For a world ruled by Link Joker, despair is a perfect fit."_ Takuto said and laughed menacingly

" And here's a little surprise." Maki said

She clicked her fingers as the same enemies from the night before flying down from the black ring above them.

" No way..." Naoki exclaimed

" Stay back." Aichi whispered

" Aichi, don't!" Misaki whispered

" I have no choice. This is the only way out... Please, evacuate the school while I still have enough magic left in me..." Aichi whispered

" But..."

" Go!" Aichi said

" Everyone, let's go! We need to evacuate the school!" Misaki said

She dragged the others along as Aichi got ready.

" Aichi!" Emi exclaimed

" Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

He fended off the enemies away as he also made sure the students were being evacuated. After a few more minutes, his magic was slowly starting to drain.

" This is the last batch of students!" Naoki shouted

" Aichi! Let's go! You can stop now!" Misaki shouted

" I'll finish this in one go... Hurry and go!" Aichi said

" Aichi!"

Aichi started sucking up the air around him as he got ready to use the last of his magic.

" Dragon Slayer Secret Art... Shattering Light: Sky Drill!"

A pillar of light shot up into the sky as the enemies slowly started to disappear. Aichi panted as he made sure to stay on his feet.

 _" I'm out of magic... At least, everyone escaped..."_ Aichi thought as he saw the others getting on the van while calling his name

The van started to drive off. Aichi knew that Shin knew his message.

 _" Go... I'll be fine alone..."_ Aichi thought as the van drove off

He looked up at the sky to see more enemies appearing.

" You're out of energy already. It's no use resisting." Maki said

 _" Looks like I have to do it just this once..."_ Aichi thought

A green circle appeared below his feet again.

" My Limiter... Re-!"

Just as Aichi was about to say the last of his sentence, a blur stopped him and two other blurs blasted the other enemies away.

" Don't do it, Aichi. It's dangerous." Kai whispered

" Kai-kun..."

" Rest. You've done well holding up until we arrived." Kai said

" Yes..."

Aichi closed his eyes and fell asleep as Kai smiled and laid Aichi down.

" Is he alright?" Leon ask

" Yeah. Sleeping soundly." Kai replied

" It's a surprise. To think he was able to hold up with the quarter of magic he had left in his body after just recovering from overload." Ren said

" Who's not surprised? But on the other hand, maybe one won't be too surprised if we know how Aichi is like." Kai said

" You're right. Now, let's finish this off before heading back." Kai said

" Yeah!"

They started their attacks as the enemies were quickly cleared away. Kai went back to check on Aichi.

" How is he?" Ren ask

" Still sleeping soundly. I wonder how he does that sometimes." Kai said

" Well, we better head back now. It'll be dangerous to stay here." Leon said

" Yeah!"

Kai carried Aichi up as they ran towards the shop. Once they arrived, Misaki and the others were relieved to see that Aichi was alright. They sat down on the floor as Kai laid Aichi's head on his lap.

" Well, he's fine at least. After getting sick from magic overload, he's only left with a quarter of his magic. It's amazing he was able to hold out until we arrived." Ren said

" Huh?"

" A..."

" ... quarter...?"

" HUH?!"

Kai had luckily covered Aichi's ears as he checked on him again. He heaved a sigh of relief after seeing Aichi still sleeping soundly.

" Be quiet, will you?" Kai ask

" Sorry..."

" Are you serious?! That was only a quarter?!" Naoki whispered

" Yeah."

" Crazy strength..." Naoki exclaimed

" Well, the same goes for all of us. We've trained for years now. The dragons who trained us since young are gone now... There's basically nothing left but to train and fight." Leon said

" It's to protect the young prince as well." Ren said

" Prince?"

Ren directed their stares to Aichi as they stoned again.

" Hey, Ren!" Kai said

" Oh... Sorry..." Ren said

" Since we've gone this far, I'll explain. As we've said before, Sendou's a Celestial Dragon Slayer. He's from the Royal Family for us other Dragon Slayers since Celestial Dragon Slayers can use all our elements." Leon explained

" I get the gist of it... So, you're his guardians?" Misaki ask

" Sort of like that." Ren replied

" I see..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Tatsunagi Corporation... Reversed Takuto got the news about what happened from Kourin as he thought about something.

" Interesting... So you're sure he's only using a quarter?" Reversed Takuto ask

" Yeah."

" Heh... That is interesting... Get every single units from Link Joker and send them all to capture him. I want Aichi Sendou right here before I open the gate, got it?" Revrrsed Takuto ask

" Yes."

Kourin walked away as Reversed Takuto smirked.

" In the first place, he was already in my list of people to Reverse after all." Reversed Takuto said and chuckled lowly

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 2! I hope everyone will enjoy this story! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi started to wake up as he opened his eyes to see the others.

" Everyone..."

" Are you okay, Aichi?" Naoki ask

" Yeah..."

" You were quite reckless. Luckily, we came on time before you could release your limiter. You should know how dangerous it is to use it. Especially when yours can literally destroy the school if used." Ren said

" Sorry..."

" What'll happen if he does release his limiter?" Misaki ask

At that, the three shivered.

" Even if he doesn't release it, it'll be the same anyway... It was like a release of his inner magic kept deep in his body... Except more powerful..." Leon said

" So what's the same?" Shingo ask

" Don't ask... The thought of it is scary enough..." Ren replied

" Yeah..."

" Was it really that scary?" Aichi ask

" Ask yourself..." Kai said

" Oh, sorry..." Aichi said

Kai helped him to sit up as Aichi rubbed his eyes.

" If you haven't recovered your magic yet, then continue to rest." Kai said

" No... I'm fine..." Aichi said

" Hey, magic overload is no small matter. You're still left with a quarter of your magic. You won't be able to last for long in battle if you don't rest." Leon said

" I know but..." Aichi said

The three won't take no for an answer as Aichi was laid back on Kai's leg.

" But I'm curious about one thing... Why didn't Aichi use any Celestial Dragon Slayer magic or even Celestial Spirit?" Misaki ask

" He commonly forgets. Loke would sometimes remind him or if he can hear the keys jingling, then he'll remember." Kai replied

" There's too many magic for me to remember..." Aichi added

" I see..."

" Aichi, are you uncomfortable there? You want to sit on a chair or something?" Naoki ask

Aichi looked up at Kai before turning away, blushing.

" N-No... That's if Kai-kun doesn't mind..." Aichi said

" I don't mind..." Kai said, turning away and blushing

The others looked at the two for a bit before Ren voiced out.

" They lllliiiikkkkeee each other~!" Ren teased

" Shut up!" Kai said

There was an explosion outside as their attention was averted. Leaving Kai and Aichi inside the shop, they ran outside to see Link Joker units flying down.

" So they were all from that Link Joker, right?!" Leon ask

" Yeah!"

" Ren, let's go!" Leon said

" Yeah!"

They attacked the units as they were easily taken down. However, when they thought it was over, a giant dragon flew down.

" What's that?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Nebula Lord Dragon." A voice said

They turned to see Kourin.

" Kourin!"

" Get them, Nebula Lord Dragon!" Kourin said

Nebula Lord Dragon charged at them as they continued their attacks.

" Open! Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

Virgo came out from her gate again and burrowed a hole under Nebula Lord's feet as it lost its balance.

" Do it now!" Kai shouted

" Roar of the Water Dragon!"

" Roar of the Shadow Dragon!"

Nebula Lord Dragon was defeated as Leon and Ren ran towards them.

" Are you an idiot?! We told you to rest!" Leon said

" It's okay... Virgo, thank you... You can go back now..." Aichi said

" Yes."

Virgo went back to her gate as Aichi started to collapse. Kai was about to catch him when a shadow beat him to it. They turned to Kourin as they saw Cocytus 'Reverse' holding onto Aichi and covering his mouth as Aichi struggled.

" Aichi!"

" Don't move." Kourin warned

Ashlei 'Reverse' came out and brought her sword near Aichi's neck.

" Aichi!"

" Why can't he escape?!" Naoki ask

" He already used up the last of his magic! He was still getting back that quarter of magic he has when he called Virgo!" Kai replied

" Plus, Virgo is one of the Celestial Spirits that drains a lot of his magic! He's out of magic to go on!" Ren added

" Give him back!" Leon shouted

" This is Takuto's order. But if you don't listen, Ashlei 'Reverse' will use her sword." Kourin said

At those words, Ashlei 'Reverse' brought her sword closer to Aichi's neck.

" No, don't do it!" Shingo shouted

" Kourin! Do you really want to hurt Aichi?! He's also your teammate, your precious friend!" Misaki said

" I don't have a choice. Either you let us leave or I'll get Ashlei 'Reverse' to kill him. Besides, he's an obstacle if he's not on our side." Kourin said

" No!" Kai exclaimed

" Kourin!" Misaki shouted

Suddenly, a few figures knocked Cocytus 'Reverse' and Ashlei 'Reverse' as Aichi was released from them. While he was still falling, Aichi turned to both units.

" Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

Both units were thrown back as Aichi hit the ground at the same time. Kai ran towards him after that and picked him up.

" Are you alright?!" Kai ask

" At least I got enough magic to escape properly..." Aichi muttered

" Kai! Come back here!" Ren shouted

Kai nodded and carried Aichi up as he ran back to the others.

" Who's there?!" Kourin ask

The figures came out of the shadows as they gasped. It was Team Caesar and Team SIT Genius!

" What are you guys doing here?!" Leon exclaimed

" Well, we saw the announcement, so we decided to help out." Koutei said

" Are you alright, Aichi-kun?" Yuri ask

" Yes... Thank you..." Aichi replied

" But... I didn't expect you to actually be able to attack." Gai said

" We'll explain that later." Kai said

" Bring him inside. And don't come out." Leon said

" Right!"

Kai carried Aichi into the shop as he hid behind a wall.

" I'm sorry..." Aichi muttered

" It's okay. Let me see your neck." Kai said

He tilted Aichi's neck up as he checked for any wounds from the sword.

" It's fine. But if you're tired, don't go out." Kai said

" Yes..."

They heard some more explosions outside before it stopped altogether as the shop door opened. Kai peeked out from the wall a little to see the others.

" Kai! It's safe now!" Naoki shouted

Kai came out with Aichi and laid him down on his leg again after sitting down with the others. They then explained everything to Koutei and the others as they were equally shocked like Naoki and the others.

" You're kidding..." Yuri exclaimed

" But it's true. As Dragon Slayers, we gain powers of a dragon and have the power to defeat them. Don't worry. We won't transform to dragons on you guys even though we were trained by them." Ren said

" It's kind of awesome plus shocking but they're born like this so we have to accept it." Naoki shrugged

" We're fine with it but there are many other elemental Dragon Slayers. I just don't know why they aren't showing themselves." Leon said

" There's a possibility that they don't know about their magic since birth and has yet to train for it." Kai said

" I see. Then, from what we've seen just now... They wanted Aichi for something." Chris said

" I showed them my powers before this... Probably, they want to manipulate it to take over the world..." Aichi said

" You're actually sounding quite weak. Hurry up and rest. And I meant sleep." Kai said

" Okay..."

Aichi fell asleep as they continued to discuss what needed to be done.

" Grandeney..." Aichi muttered in his sleep

" Grandeney?" Shingo ask

" His foster mother and the real Sky Dragon. He was trained by her and her being gone is still hurting him... All our foster parents died at the same time..." Kai said

" I see..."

At that time, Aichi opened his eyes and got up with Kai's help.

" You alright?" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

Aichi looked around the shop before trying to stand up.

" What are you doing?!" Kai ask

" Grandeney was telling me something... Under the shop..." Aichi said

" Under?!" Kai exclaimed

" I'll go check it out." Ren said

He became a shadow and went under the shop but wasn't expecting what was there. He went back up to the others after that.

" I think you guys might want to see this." Ren said

They held each others' hands before Ren used his powers to turn them into shadows and went under the shop. They were shocked to see bones there and they were gigantic.

" These bones..." Leon exclaimed

" They're similar to a dragon's." Ren said

" Huh?!"

" Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" No." Kai said

" Just let me go for awhile..." Aichi said

Kai sighed as he slowly let Aichi kneel down. Aichi started to do something as a green aura started to surround him.

" What's that?" Naoki ask

" Milky Way. If it works, resurrect the soul of the dead dragon and it will take form." Leon replied

" That's amazing..." Shingo said

Finally, a dragon spirit appeared. However, it wasn't what Kai and the others expected.

" You?!" Kai exclaimed

" What? It's you loud children again?" The dragon ask

" Who's this?" Misaki ask

" I'm Zirconis, the Jade Dragon." Zirconis said

" Zirconis?"

" Well, who was the one who awakened my soul? This is no doubt the Sky Dragon, Grandeney's magic." Zirconis said, looking around

He then spotted Aichi on the ground using Milky Way.

" Oh, there's that cutie I've always seen!" Zirconis said

" Hey, get away from Aichi!" Kai said

" That's why you are stupid. Spirits can't touch anyone." Zirconis said, passing his finger through Kai a few times

" Like I thought, you're annoying!" Kai said, a tick mark appearing

Aichi sweat dropped.

" Besides, I wouldn't harm the Celestial Prince in any of my lifetime. Even though I don't like humans." Zirconis said

" We just want to know. You were missing when we were young. What happened?" Leon ask

" Oh... I was killed by that guy. You know, Acnologia. That despicable human turned dragon." Zirconis said

" He's still living in this world. I'm surprised no humans found that out." Ren said

" Oh? Then all of you can feel it, I presume? His existence?" Zirconis ask

" Of course. After meeting him once, we can't forget it." Kai replied

" A dragon still exists in this world?!" Lee ask

" Yeah. He's a dangerous one too. He was a human once but overtime, he became consumed in his magic and became Acnologia, the King of Dragons." Leon explained

" He can destroy this country if he wants to but it's been peaceful after the Dragon King Festival. But, he's unpredictable and might attack anytime. However, like all other dragons, he can't harm Aichi. He's the overall Prince of Dragons and Dragon Slayers. He has a higher authority than Acnologia. With Aichi's current ability, he could even banish Acnologia for good. That's why until now, Acnologia never strikes. He has high respects for Aichi." Kai said

" But once he rages, he doesn't spare anyone. Especially when it comes to Aichi-kun... When he was still a normal human, Aichi-kun was still very young. Like any other adults, he felt that Aichi-kun _needed_ to be protected from harm. He developed an invincible bond with Aichi-kun the instant they met. That's why even now, he still doesn't attack." Ren said

" He sounds more like a good guy than a bad one." Koutei said

" He's bad because of his temper. He'll kill anyone in sight, especially his own kind. Just a little warning, don't mess with him. Well, I guess it's time for me to go. If possible, maybe we'll meet again someday." Zirconis said

" Yeah."

Zirconis disappeared after that as Aichi stopped using Milky Way.

" His soul has passed on. He can rest in peace now." Aichi said

" But I don't get why it's here under the shop..." Misaki said

" That's true. Besides, I can sense another Dragon's presence with Milky Way. But since its soul has passed on, I can't get it to tell us what happened. However, I do know one thing. It's the Nature Dragon, Leafa." Aichi said

" Nature Dragon?!"

" Which means one thing. Tokura, either the Manager or you is a Dragon Slayer. This is the only reason why it's here." Kai said

" No way..." Misaki exclaimed

They went back up to the shop with Ren's help as they sat down again.

" Glad you're feeling better now, Aichi-kun." Ren said

" I used my healing powers with Milky Way. So my energy is fully back." Aichi said

" So we found the location of one of our kind. There's a few more to go." Ren said

" Yeah."

" First, we focus on the problem at hand. Defeating Link Joker." Leon said

" I agree. Let's think. If we want to destroy the black rings, we'll have to start with the main source." Kai said

" That'll be Takuto, who's at the Tatsunagi Building." Leon said

" Yeah."

" If possible, we can infiltrate the building and defeat him before the black rings expand even more." Ren said

" To do that, I want everyone except for the four of us to stay here. It's dangerous, I don't want to risk it." Aichi said

" No, we're following you. We can help to defeat any Reversed fighter that gets in the way." Naoki said

Suddenly, the door opened.

" Asaka! Tetsu!"

" Jillian! Sharlene!'

" We're following too!" Jillian said

" If there's anything we can do to help, we'll do it!" Asaka said

" But it's dangerous. Who knows what'll happen on the way." Ren said

" Besides, you guys don't know how to fight. What if you got injured because of those units?" Leon said

" That's our final decision, so stay here." Aichi said

" But..."

" Let's go." Leon said

" Yeah!"

The four ran out of the shop as they headed towards the building. They hid behind the wall near the entrance as they made sure there was nothing there before going into the building.

" It's too quiet. Everyone, be careful and take care of each other's back." Leon whispered

" Yeah!"

They headed into the lift before pressing a button as they felt the lift ascending.

" It's all too easy. What do they have up their sleeves?" Kai ask

" I don't know..." Aichi replied

The lift stopped at a floor, however, it wasn't the floor they pressed. The lift doors opened as they stepped out in caution as they saw many units and Reversed fighters gathered.

" This is troublesome." Ren said

" So, they expect us to defeat all these guys before the boss, huh..." Leon said

" Probably." Kai said

" Then, let's show them what we're made of!" Ren said

" Yeah!"

Immediately after they said that, many of the enemies were quickly beaten down in a few seconds.

" Not much of a match..." Kai yawned

" It's natural, considering that we have magic while they don't." Ren said

" I feel a little bad for them." Aichi said

" Well, now that this is settled... Let's keep going." Leon said

" Yeah."

They headed up to the roof successfully as they saw Reversed Takuto there.

" There you are." Leon said

" We're finishing you off here and now!" Kai said

" Well, get past this army and then talk about defeating me later." Reversed Takuto said

They heard footsteps as they turned to see another Aichi (?).

" Huh?! What's going here?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Besides, only Gemini has that ability!" Kai exclaimed

" This is Gemini's Reversed side. But through a bit of malfunction, he turned into a copy of you, only he turned into a girl." Reversed Takuto said

Reversed Gemini lifted up her shirt as Kai and the others blushed while Aichi freaked out.

" I am _not_ a girl! You asked for it! Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Aichi declared

Reversed Gemini was blown off her feet as she disappeared.

" I dare you take on my form again and I won't spare you!" Aichi said

" The only time his nerves snapped is at this point of time..." Ren said

" Agreed..."

" Well, that was a distraction for this!" Reversed Takuto said

A dark Vanguard Circle appeared below Aichi's feet as the Reverse aura started to surround him.

" Aichi!"

" Oh no!"

" It's over. He's on our side now." Reversed Takuto said

" Are you sure?" Aichi ask

" What?!"

" You know. Demons were already made of darkness from the start. What makes you think it'll work on me?" Aichi ask, transforming

" What...?"

Kai and the others just started to cower away as Aichi's transformation was done.

" I'll show you. How fearsome my Satan Soul is..." Aichi said, lifting up his claw

" Demon..." Reversed Takuto exclaimed

Aichi started attacking as Reversed Takuto was thrown back.

" Once he has Satan Soul, no one can defeat him..." Ren said

" Yeah..."

" This is the end! Soul Extinction!" Aichi declared

Reversed Takuto was about to dodge but that was when the real Takuto appeared and stopped him. Aichi and the others were equally shocked as the attack hit and both Takutos were sucked back into the black ring after the real Takuto's farewell. Aichi went back to normal after that.

" Takuto-kun..."

" Come on, Aichi. Let's go back." Kai said

" Yeah..."

They saw the black ring shattering as Kai carried Aichi.

" I'm not tired..." Aichi sighed

" As if. Satan Soul drains your energy... Second Origin might've helped you but not much. You're still recovering." Kai said

" Alright..."

" Still, all these happenings feels too easy... We better be on guard soon." Ren said

" I agree. Now, let's head back. All of us needs rest." Leon said

" Yeah."

They headed back to the apartment as they went to sleep.

~ The next morning~

Ren and Leon opened their eyes to see Kai checking on Aichi while looking anxious.

" Kai? What's wrong?" Ren ask

" It's happening again..." Kai exclaimed

" What is?" Leon ask

They walked over to them as they gasped. There was a white crystal embedded in Aichi's forehead wig metal intertwining around it.

" No way... Why now of all days?!" Leon exclaimed

" The Dragon King Festival... is happening..." Kai exclaimed

" But we're not ready for it!" Ren exclaimed

" We have to go now!" Leon said

" Right!"

They quickly changed and Kai carried Aichi up. The three stared running as they tried to find a place for something.

" There's only an hour to prepare! We need to find an open space for him!" Ren said

" And fast... Before Acnologia comes!" Leon said

" It's too risky! And there's only one place that knows our secret!" Kai said

" No... You're kidding!" Ren exclaimed

" I'm not kidding! That's right! Miyaji High!" Kai said

They ran over to Miyaji High as they saw Misaki and the others.

" What's wrong?" Naoki ask

" The Dragon King Festival... It's coming! Acnologia is!" Kai said

" What?!"

" We need to finish a ceremony! And we need the help of all the students! It's in an hour and Acnologia will come! We'll explain everything later!" Kai said

" W-We'll try!" Naoki said

They ran into the school as Kai and the others waited. Once they were allowed access, some of the chosen students were told on what to do as Kai laid Aichi down on the grass after it is done.

" Kai! Your keys!" Ren said

" Yeah!"

Kai threw up two keys as Leon threw up ten keys. The keys formed into a circle after that and glowed as a golden light shone down on them. Leon and Ren nodded as they stepped out of the light. Aichi opened his eyes after that.

" Kai-kun..."

" We have to do it again, Aichi." Kai said

" Alright..."

Aichi got up as they kneeled down while facing each other and intertwining their hands.

" Celestial Spirits of the 12 Golden Keys... lend us the power to seal the evil spirit! Open... 12 Gates! Zodiac!"

The twelve Celestial Spirits appeared around them.

" Please, stop Acnologia..." Aichi said

At that time, a loud roar was heard as they saw Acnologia approaching.

" Leon-kun!" Ren said

" Yeah!"

The two went over to battle Acnologia as well as sparks flew around.

" It's huge... How are they going to defeat that thing...?" Naoki exclaimed

" It's a real dragon!"

" Are we going to be killed?!"

" Everyone calm down!" Misaki shouted

" Misaki Tokura and the others! Do it now!" Leon shouted

They nodded and went over to fourteen stones and quickly pushed on each of them. Fourteen stone dragon heads rose as Leon and Ren with the twelve Zodiac landed on them.

" Open! Gate of the Lost Magic! Luminos Magica!"

A portal appeared and Acnologia was dragged into it before it disappeared.

" Thank you, everyone." Ren said

" Yeah!"

The twelve disappeared as Leon and Ren landed on the ground. Aichi and Kai had already released their magic as the four all panted. The headpiece had disappeared from Aichi's forehead as the four collapsed and the dragon pillars all disappeared.

" Aichi!"

" Kai!"

" Ren Suzugamori!"

" Leon Souryuu!"

They ran over to the four after that as time passed. After a few hours, the four woke up and saw the others as they got up.

" I'm tired..." Aichi said

" Sorry... We should've been a little faster..." Ren said

" It's alright... At least everyone is safe..." Aichi said

" I agree..." Leon said

" At least Acnologia won't come until a few years later... Until then, we can all relax..." Kai said

" Yeah..."

" Are you guys alright?" Shingo ask

" Yeah... Just need a little more rest... Lost Magic drains lots of magic..." Aichi replied

" Not as painful as Second Origin at least..." Leon sighed

" I can agree with that..." Ren said

Kai just smirked.

" Where are the keys...?" Aichi ask

" Here." Misaki replied

She handed the twelve keys over to Aichi as he took it while passing two over to Kai.

" I didn't know Kai uses Celestial Spirit magic too." Naoki said

" Only a small fraction of it... That's why I can use a maximum of two keys..." Kai sighed

" I see."

" By the way... Where are we...?" Ren ask

" Well... In our classroom... We couldn't really move you guys around..." Shingo replied

The four got up as they looked around.

" At least everyone is alright..." Aichi said

" I agree." Leon said

Kai then got up and brushed the dust off his pants.

" Well, now that everything is settled. Let's go back." Kai said

" I still need sleep..." Ren yawned

" You're forever tired even though you don't use your magic." Leon said

" W-Wait for me!" Aichi said, chasing after them

" Aichi?! Guys?!" Naoki shouted

" What do you suppose we do about class...?" Misaki ask

" I don't know..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi and the others headed back to Kai's apartment as the four sat down on the floor.

" It's nice to have a break once in awhile!" Ren stretched

" But the battle's not going to end like this so easily. I say we better be more careful in the future. Who knows what's in store for us." Leon said

" Yeah."

" Aichi, you can save up your magic during this time. Don't use up too much of it." Kai said

" Yes."

" Now, let's all head to sleep!" Ren said

Sweat drop... Nevertheless, they listened to him for once and went to sleep.

~ At night~

Aichi woke up and went out as he made sure to grab a coat because of the cold night. He then sat at the nearby park bench as he looked up at the sky.

" Grandeney..." Aichi muttered

" What are you doing outside here alone?" A voice ask

Aichi turned his head to see Kai.

" Kai-kun... It's nothing... I just love to stare at the skies for some reason..." Aichi replied

" You miss Grandeney, the Sky Dragon... don't you?" Kai ask

" How did you..." Aichi exclaimed

" You mutter her name in your sleep everyday. I can understand. She was your foster mother after all." Kai said

" She's so kind... But now that she's gone, I miss her so much... That's why I look at the skies to remember her by." Aichi said

" It's just odd, don't you think?" Kai ask

" What do you mean?" Aichi ask

" I mean, all of the dragons disappeared at the same time... Don't you find it weird?" Kai ask

" Now that you said it..." Aichi said

Both looked up at the skies again as Kai looked over to Aichi. With Kai knowing, his hand intertwined with Aichi's as Aichi's eyes widened and looked over to Kai. Kai wanted to turn away in embarrassment but since he's already gone this far... He leaned in and kissed Aichi on his lips. He released the kiss after awhile as he saw Aichi's deep red blush.

" Aichi... I love you." Kai confessed

" Kai-kun... Me too..." Aichi confessed

" I just hope it's not forbidden for us to love each other. You're our Prince after all." Kai said, brushing strands of hair away from Aichi's eyes

" No... It won't be... I won't allow it..." Aichi said

" Neither will I..." Kai said

Both leaned in to kiss again as the moonlight shone above them...

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 3! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Kai opened his eyes to see Aichi wrapped in his arms as he smiled. He slowly got up and looked around for Ren and Leon when he realized their futons were already neatly kept. He walked over to the dining table to see a small note on it.

' We have to go back now! Have fun with Aichi-kun! -Ren. Don't listen to this fool. But he's right. I can't leave Jillian and Sharlene for too long. So, take care of the Prince. -Leon'

Kai raised his eyebrow after that. It was rare for Leon to call Aichi, 'Prince'. Did something happen recently that made him write that? He sighed and kept the note as he went to prepare breakfast. Once he was done, Aichi had already woken up as he smiled.

" Good morning, Aichi." Kai greeted

" Good morning, Kai-kun..." Aichi greeted

" Go and get changed. I'll be waiting." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Aichi went to freshen up and change as he came back out and the two started eating their breakfast. Once they were done eating, they washed the dishes and headed off to school. Once hey arrived at Miyaji, Kai waved Aichi off before going to Hitsue.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi entered his classroom as he greeted his classmates.

" Good morning!"

He went to sit down at his seat as Naoki and Shingo approached him.

" Good morning, Sendou-kun!"

" Yo, Aichi!"

" Good morning." Aichi greeted

" Feeling any better today?" Naoki ask

" Yeah. I just needed a night's rest." Aichi replied

" Great! Let's go to the club today!" Naoki said

" Sure!"

Aichi then turned behind to find the seat behind him empty.

" Kourin-san didn't come today?" Aichi ask

" She said that she's busy witth her idol work. She'll be coming in the afternoon though." Naoki said

" I see."

Class soon started as they started their studies. The Sensei started his walk around the class as a letter was slipped onto Aichi's table while he was reading out loud from the textbook. Aichi blinked. He was about to call the Sensei when he saw his name written on the letter.

 _" It's from the Student Council?"_ Aichi thought

He carefully opened the letter and read it before putting it back inside again. He then concentrated on class again.

~ Lunchtime~

Aichi went ahead to somewhere as he knocked on the door before opening the door. It was the Student Council.

" So, what about it?" Naitou ask

" I'm sorry. I'm not interested." Aichi said

" W-Why?!" Suwabe ask

" It's not that I don't want to but I already have many things in my hands." Aichi replied

" But..." Naitou said

" Like I said, I have many things in my hands, which means little time. I'm sorry but I can't take up on your offer. I'll be heading for lunch now." Aichi said

He bowed and left before the two could say anymore. He sighed as he met up with Naoki and the others and started eating.

" So, what we're you doing?" Naoki ask

Aichi handed the letter to him before he took it to read.

" This is... An invitation to join the Student Council?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Huh?!' Shingo exclaimed

" Don't worry. I rejected them. I'm busy as it is already. Plus, there's the club to handle. There's many more things that we can enter, like inter school tournaments and tournaments. If needed, I might still need to fight. There's so many things I don't know around this world. I want to explore them when there's time." Aichi said

" That sounds like a dream..." Naoki said

" It's more like my wish. Besides, I still don't know much about my powers either. How many more Dragon Slayers are there? Where can we find them? There are still many questions I have unanswered..." Aichi said

" I see. Then we'll help you out! I can't let my buddy do this alone!" Naoki said

" Thank you. Now, let's continue eating." Aichi said

" Yeah!"

They continued eating their lunch as the next lesson started soon after. During the lesson, Aichi sensed an evil intention as the door suddenly opened. A man was standing there as Aichi quickly dodged an incoming bulllet.

" What was that?!" Naoki exclaimed

 _" A bullet can't travel that fast..."_ Aichi thought, looking at the tiny streak of evidence that the bullet had grazed his sleeve

" Gun Magic?" Aichi muttered

The man reloaded more bullets as Aichi got ready.

 _" I need to put a stop to those bullets before it hits anyone!"_ Aichi thought

" Open! Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" Aichi declared

Scorpio fired his attack at the same time the man fired the bullets as the sandstorm put a stop to the bullets.

" Let's finish this! Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

Scorpio used his attack as well but it was soon deflected by black wind.

" Black wind?!" Aichi exclaimed

" What was that?!" Naoki exclaimed

" A God Slayer?!" Aichi exclaimed

He suddenly heard more bullet shots as Aichi looked over to Scorpio to see him disappearing.

" Scorpio!"

He was then hit by the black wind as he was thrown back.

" Aichi!"

" This'll be easy!" A woman said from behind the man

" Another one!" Shingo exclaimed

" So that's the God Slayer... Then it's my turn! Shattering Light: Sky Drill!"

The pillar was shot as the two were hit.

" He didn't need to charge up like last time!" Shingo exclaimed

" That's a sure finisher!" Naoki said

Aichi panted as the smoke cleared to reveal the two fainted on the ground.

" He did it!" Naoki exclaimed

" Not so fast..." A voice said

Aichi gasped as he saw the woman standing but with no injuries.

" She can regenerate?!" Aichi exclaimed

" No way!" Shingo exclaimed

" Now it's my turn!" The woman said

Not giving her enough time, Aichi quickly went on the offensive to prevent the woman from firing any attacks. A few minutes of fighting later, Aichi had a little bit of injuries and cuts here and there whole the regenerating for the woman made her look like she wasn't injured at all.

" This'll finish it!" The woman said as black wind started to form

" Don't...! You'll kill him...!" The man exclaimed

The woman didn't listen and fired her attack. Aichi used his arms to block when the attack missed, with his other sleeve slightly grazed.

" It missed?!" Naoki exclaimed

" It seems I was right... You can regenerate your wounds but not your strength. That's why I enhanced it." Aichi said

" Enhanced?!"

" He can do that?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Now I get it! By enhancing the enemy's strength, the magic is too overpowered and it eventually missed!" Shingo said

" Wow... That's amazing, Aichi!" Naoki exclaimed

" You're quite smart... Fine then. A physical fight it is." The woman said

The two started to fight as Naoki saw the man bringing up his gun again.

" Aichi! Look out!" Naoki shouted

Aichi looked over to the man, but he realized that he wouldn't make it in time even if he'd dodged. The gun was fired as a blur suddenly got Aichi out of the way. They looked around and finally saw Kai putting Aichi down.

" Aichi!"

" Are you okay?" Kai ask

" Yeah. Thank you, Kai-kun." Aichi replied

" You could've killed him!" The woman scolded

" That goes the same for you! What were you thinking?!" The man scolded

Aichi felt Kai putting his hand on his shoulder as he gripped it with his own hand.

" Their weakness is teamwork. But we do have it. Let's show them what we're made of." Kai said

" Yes."

Kai helped him up as they intertwined their hands together before water and ice started to form.

" Don't tell me that's...!" The woman exclaimed

" A Unison Raid?!" The man exclaimed

" Ice Geyser!"

" Water Nebula!"

Their attack was fired as both enemies were thrown out of the school.

" They did it!" Naoki exclaimed

" You fought well. Just be more careful next time." Kai said

" Yeah."

" Please wait a minute. How much information are you guys keeping from us?" Shingo ask

" Uh..." Aichi said

" We did say that Aichi could use any kinds of magic..." Kai said

" And what about you? Ice magic?" Naoki ask, catching onto what Shingo had said

" Hmph."

" Let's put this aside for now... We should continue the lesson first... Wait... How did you get out of school?" Aichi ask

" Oh... Miwa distracted the Sensei for me and I just left." Kai said

" I see..."

" And you should treat those wounds first. Come on." Kai said, dragging Aichi with him out of class

" W-Wait a minute, Kai-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

The class just sweat dropped at that. Aichi and Kai arrived at the infirmary to see it empty.

" Guess the nurse went out for lunch. Come on." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Aichi sat on the bed as Kai grabbed the first aid kit and walked over to Aichi. Kai started to treat Aichi's wounds after that.

" This reminds me of how the four of us discovered our identities. I mean, we did meet once when we were young but that's it." Kai said

" I agree." Aichi giggled

 _~ Flashback start~_

 _It was after the tournament when Q4 had won against AL4. Kai and Ren had called Aichi out to talk to him._

 _" What is it?" Aichi ask_

 _" Well... Sorry, Aichi-kun. I didn't know..." Ren said_

 _" Me too..." Kai said_

 _" Sorry? About what?" Aichi ask_

 _Ren and Kai looked at each other before kneeling down on one knee in front of Aichi._

 _" W-What?" Aichi ask_

 _" It's nice to see you again, Celestial Prince. It's been awhile." Ren said_

 _" Wait a minute... Were you two...?!" Aichi exclaimed_

 _" Yup! We were the ones there for the Celestial Dragon Coronation. You were inheriting the title of Celestial Prince at that time." Ren said_

 _" I see. You were the ones I met that day... I didn't notice. But... Weren't there three of you?" Aichi ask_

 _" Oh. Not sure where the other one is. Kai and I only knew each other as Dragon Slayers." Ren replied_

 _" It's a relief to see the both of you well." Aichi said_

 _" You know how much problems were caused when your family suddenly moved away from the island?! Jeez! We were supposed to be your bodyguards too!" Ren pouted as he got up_

 _Kai then got up and smacked Ren's head._

 _" Ow!"_

 _" We're here now, aren't we?" Kai ask_

 _" Fine..." Ren pouted_

 _Aichi laughed awkwardly._

 _" Sorry, we wanted to try living in a new environment. As much as I hate to say it, this freedom is better than being coped up in the palace." Aichi said_

 _" You might be right. But we should head back once in awhile." Kai said_

 _" Yeah."_

 _~ Time skip to the Asia Circuit~_

 _Aichi had defeated Leon as Leon also asked to meet him in private. Ren and Kai, being a little bit sensitive about what happened, followed him._

 _" It's been awhile, Prince." Leon said_

 _" Then, Leon-kun is..." Aichi exclaimed_

 _Leon nodded as he bowed._

 _" The third chosen bodyguard along with those two." Leon said_

 _" I see! We're finally reunited!" Aichi exclaimed as he clapped his hands together_

 _" Yeah."_

 _" By the way, what happened to our Exceeds?" Aichi ask_

 _Silence..._

 _" Don't know... When we came here, they weren't with us." Leon said_

 _" I see..." Aichi said_

 _" Don't worry, they can handle themselves. No problem!" Ren assured_

 _" Are you worried about yours?" Kai ask_

 _" Of course! He has amnesia... How can I not be worried?!" Aichi ask_

 _Kai sighed and patted Aichi's head as he blushed._

 _" He'll be fine. The others are still with him after all." Kai said_

 _" Yeah..."_

 _Kai then saw Ren and Leon with a weird look on their faces as he raised his eyebrow._

 _" What?" Kai ask_

 _" You... llliiikkkee him~!" Ren teased_

 _" Wha?!" Kai exclaimed while blushing_

 _He stopped what he was doing as he and Aichi turned their heads away. Ren just chuckled while Leon smirked. And that was how the four reunited..._

 _~ Flashback end~_

" By the way, where did Ren-san and Leon-kun go?" Aichi ask

" Oh, they left to go back to their homes early in the morning. Thought it's weird that Leon called you a 'Prince' in their note." Kai said

" Weird... It's rare for Leon-kun to say that..." Aichi said

" Yeah."

" Still... I'm worried..." Aichi said

" Still thinking about your Exceed?" Kai ask

" Yeah... He has no sense of direction and whatsoever... This world is also a vast one... I'm worried about him and the others..." Aichi said

" It's fine. They'll be fine. They're strong too." Kai said

" Yeah..."

" Come on. I'll escort you back to your classroom before going back to my school." Kai said

" Yeah."

Aichi held Kai's hand as he got up. Both left the infirmary as they approached Aichi's classroom.

" Still... You've really overdid it... Even some of the bandages are obvious even though they're just minor injuries..." Aichi said, checking one of his bandages

" At least you should be glad I didn't wrap your head, it was slightly wounded too, you know." Kai said

Aichi sighed. He froze when he suddenly heard a familiar cry. His legs immediately broke into a run as he opened the door to his classroom and gasped. Inside the class was a cat dressed in a pink frog costume and beside him was a blue cat with a green round haversack on his back. Both were crying for some reason as Kai arrived beside Aichi. His eyes widened, just like Aichi.

" Frosch!"

" Happy?!"

The two said cats turned their heads to the both of them as the cat dressed in the frog costume immediately ran into Aichi's arms while the blue one tried to do th same but was hanging by its haversack after Kai lifted it up.

" Where did you guys go off to?" Aichi ask

" Come on, Aichi. Let's head back to the infirmary again." Kai sighed after reminding himself that they were inside a classroom full of unknowing students

Aichi nodded and went off with him again as they arrived at the infirmary and it was still empty, to their relief.

" I'm just glad both of you are alright." Aichi said

" Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said

" So... Where did you guys go?" Kai ask

" Well... When we heard news of you guys suddenly moving out of the island, we got worried and decided to come here... But by the time we arrived here, we used up our magic and had to wander around..." Happy said

" How long?" Aichi ask

" A week ago. Remember? We were too young to use our magic a few years back when you guys left." Happy said

" I see..."

" Fro thought that I'll never see Aichi again." Frosch said

" Me neither... I'm sorry I had to leave. I just thought that if I left you back at the palace, you'd be safe there." Aichi said

" But Fro is lonely... Even with Happy and the others playing with me, Fro still misses Aichi the most..." Frosch said, his eyes watering with tears

" I'm sorry... I miss you too, Frosch..." Aichi said

" Hey, hey, Kai. Did you confess already?" Happy teased

" Wha?! What are you talking about?!" Kai ask, blushing lightly

" You don't need to hide anything. We know you like Aichi~!" Happy teased

" Shut up, you blue cat!" Kai said, still blushing lightly

" Aichi, are you and Kai really together now?" Frosch ask

" H-Huh?! U-Uh... Y-You can say that..." Aichi replied, blushing as well

" Fro is happy!" Frosch exclaimed

" I-Is that so...? T-Thank you..." Aichi said, still blushing

With all that, they left to go back home so that they can prepare extra beds for the two Exceeds. Once they were done, they sat down with the two Exceeds playing with each other.

" By the way, what'll happen to your bag?" Kai ask

" Oh, Naoki-kun said that he'll help me to keep it and pass it back to me tomorrow." Aichi said

" I see."

" We'll be heading for school tomorrow too. We'll be back by dinner. I expect both of you to behave yourselves while we're there." Aichi said

" Yes!"

" Aye sir!"

Both then went to cook their dinner before heading off to sleep.

~ The next morning~

Kai opened his eyes as he saw Aichi still asleep.

 _" Oh right... I have some classroom duties today..."_ Kai thought

He got up and got ready. After he ate a light breakfast, he left a note on the table for Aichi before heading off. Kai quickly arrived in school and did his classroom duties as class soon started.

" So, Kai... How was it yesterday?" Miwa ask

" I managed to make it in time but we don't know when it'll happen again." Kai replied

" Well, you can't be too certain that it won't happen again." Miwa whispered

" Yeah. That's why we're keeping our guard up." Kai whispered

" I see... By the way, if you'd left early... Then Aichi is going to school alone?" Miwa ask

" Yeah. I don't have to worry. I'm sure he can take care of himself." Kai whispered

" Okay then..."

~ After school~

Kai headed over to Miyaji, with Miwa strolling behind him. Miwa had requested to go with Kai because he wants to fight Aichi too. They arrived at the Miyaji High gate as they waited. After awhile, they saw Naoki and Shingo coming out but with no signs of Aichi.

" Hey, Ishida. Where's Aichi?" Kai ask

" Huh? I don't know... He didn't come to school today, so I thought that maybe you knew where he was." Naoki said

" He wasn't in school?" Kai ask, narrowing his eyes

He immediately fished out his phone and dialed Aichi's number. After awhile, there wasn't any response as Kai hung up the phone and ran back to his apartment. Miwa, Naoki and Shingo also followed along.

" Hey, Kai! What's wrong?!" Miwa shouted

Kai ran up to his apartment. He wanted to unlock the door, only to find it unlocked.

" No... Aichi!" Kai shouted

He opened the door as he gasped. The place was a mess with all the furnitures all over the place, like a fight had taken place. Miwa and the others arrived at that time and gasped as well.

" What's this?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Aichi?! Aichi!" Kai shouted

He looked around the apartment and saw a blue tail sticking out from behind a wall as he ran towards it and Happy was over there with Frosch, both had fainted with big black shackles restricting them.

" Happy! Frosch! Wake up!" Kai exclaimed

" What's with these shackles?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Anti-magic shackles?!" Kai exclaimed

" Huh?! There's something like that?!" Naoki exclaimed

They broke open the shackles as Happy and Frosch woke up.

" Happy! Frosch! Are both of you alright?!" Kai ask

" Aye..."

" Fro thinks so too..."

" What happened here?!" Kai ask

" Aichi was... Aichi was kidnapped..." Frosch replied

" What?!"

" Who did this?!" Kai ask

" Well..." Happy said

~ Flashback start~

Aichi had woken up and got ready as he saw the note Kai left on the table. He sighed as he placed the note back onto the table before preparing to leave. He opened the door, only to be held down by a few men, who had burst through the door.

" What?! Let me go! Let go!" Aichi screamed

Happy and Frosch woke up at that time as they got up. Aichi also got free as he started to attack the men, leaving the place in a mess as he was finally pinned back down by the men.

" What are you doing?!' Happy ask

" Roar of the-!" Aichi's mouth was shut by a cloth tied by one of the men

Aichi started to struggle as Happy and Frosch tried to help but was shackled by the anti-magic shackles as the same ones were shackled onto Aichi as one of them used a electric zapper to knock Aichi out before he was dragged away by the men.

~ Flashback end~

" Did they say anything before leaving?!" Kai ask

" No..." Happy replied

" Darn it! Then, we don't even know where they're bringing Aichi to?!" Naoki ask

" I'm afraid so..." Shingo said

Kai stayed silent as he walked over to the bed and laid down before closing his eyes.

" Hey, Kai! This is not the time to take a nap!" Miwa exclaimed

" He's creating a link to Aichi..." Happy said

" A link?" Shingo ask

" Yeah. Dragon Slayers can detect each other through a link if their bond is strong enough. If Kai can link to Aichi, he might be able to know where he is." Happy said

" I see..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi woke up as he could only see darkness around him and the sound of motor. He tried to move but he found his hands and legs shackled. There was a cloth tied to both his mouth and eyes.

" Stay down. No one will hurt you as long as you don't resist." A voice whispered

Aichi tried to use his magic when he realized that he couldn't.

" You've been shackled up by anti-magic shackles, so it's no use. We're arriving soon, so as an advice. Don't make a single noise." The voice said

 _" Aichi."_ Another voice suddenly called

 _" Kai-kun?! Is that you?!"_ Aichi thought

 _" Don't talk. I don't want to endanger you anymore as you already are. I'm now making a link with you. It seems that this enemy is smart, they even made it so that you can't see your surroundings."_ Kai communicated

 _" Kai-kun, I can hear motor and a sound of water... I think I'm in a motor boat... I don't know where they're bringing me to though... I'm scared and I can't even use my magic..."_ Aichi communicated

 _" Don't be, Aichi. I'm coming for you, just wait for me."_ Kai communicated

There was a change in the surrounding noise as the sound of motor stopped and Aichi was carried up.

 _" This much echo in one place... Could it be... I'm in a cave?"_ Aichi communicated

 _" Shh... Just keep listening in."_ Kai communicated

Aichi felt himself being handed over to someone else as there was another change in the surrounding sound.

 _" Tiles? In a cave?"_ Aichi communicated

 _" A built in house, huh..."_ Kai communicated

Aichi then felt himself being placed onto something soft as his blindfold and gag were removed. There was a purple haired man in front of him as he looked around to find himself in a room.

" Where am I...?" Aichi ask

" You're safe here, Celestial Prince. In my hideout." The man said

" This strong and familiar aura is... It can't be! You're... Void?!" Aichi exclaimed

 _" What?!"_ Kai communicated

" How nice of you to remember me, Aichi Sendou. Do you like this form?" Void ask

" Where am I?!" Aichi ask

" I'll tell you after I get rid of that nuisance spying on our conversation. I'm going to destroy the link for now, Toshiki Kai." Void said

Both gasped as black mist suddenly crawled into Aichi's shirt and lifted it up. More black mist unlocked the shackles on his ankles and removed a little of his pants as they spread his legs wide open. Aichi panicked as tears filled his eyes when he saw black mist crawling into his underwear.

" No! Let me go!" Aichi screamed

 _" Aichi! Aichi!"_ Kai communicated

Kai panicked as well when he saw Void crawling on top of Aichi while removing his clothes totally. Aichi couldn't hear him anymore as their link started to break.

" No! Kai-kun! I don't want this! Help, Kai-kun!" Aichi screamed, tears spilling out of his eyes

 _" AICHI!"_

The link completely disappeared as Kai was forced back into his body. Void sensed this and stopped the black mist from playing around with Aichi's body as Aichi panted.

" The interruption is finally gone. What's wrong? Were you that afraid of me? I won't do anything to you, not just yet. I'll wait until the preparations for the ceremony are complete. From then on, I'll officially form the bond with you that'll keep us together forever." Void said

" No..." Aichi said

Void grabbed a nearby long white coat as he wore it on Aichi and tied the waist belt. He folded the messy clothes that he'd taken off by force and placed them aside. Aichi was laid down on the pillow as Void pulled up the blanket.

" Sleep. Once you wake up, everything will be prepared." Void said, licking a tear off Aichi's eye

He laid his hand on Aichi's forehead as Aichi fell asleep by Void's spell. Void smirked after that while caressing Aichi's cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai got up with a start as he hastily ran to wear his shoes.

" Kai! What's wrong?!" Naoki ask

" Aichi's in trouble! I have to find him!" Kai said

" But where is he?!" Miwa ask

" He's somewhere close to here! At the sea and in a cave! I know he's close because I was still able to make the link with him quickly!" Kai said

" Let us follow you!" Miwa said

" I don't care what you want to do but I'm going to find Aichi!" Kai said

" Alone?! Wait, Kai!" Miwa shouted

Happy followed after Kai as Frosch tugged Miwa's sleeve.

" Fro can only fly one person like Happy." Frosch said

" I'll go! I know Kai better than anyone and in his desperate state like this, I can't leave him alone! You two will stay here! Don't worry, I'll make sure to contact you guys." Miwa said

" Yeah..."

" Come back safely with Sendou-kun..." Shingo said

Miwa nodded and gave them a thumbs up as Frosch held onto his back and his wings sprouted out. He flew after Kai as Kai turned behind.

" Miwa?!"

" I'm not leaving you alone, Kai! I'm coming with you!" Miwa said

" Whatever!" Kai said

Miwa grinned as he contacted someone before flying along with Kai.

" Aichi, please be safe!" Kai muttered

" Kai..." Happy muttered

* * *

Meanwhile, Void stared outside the window of Aichi's room before looking over to Aichi.

" Very soon, the very essence of power from this boy will be shared with me and... He will become the one who'll stay by my side forever." Void said while smirking

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 4! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Kai was still flying around the area of the seas surrounding their city while trying to find a cave while Miwa also helped in the search.

" Kai!"

They turned to see Ren and Leon with two other cats on them.

" Ren! Leon! Carla and Lily too!" Kai exclaimed

" We're not leaving you alone on this search!" Ren said

" The Prince's protection is our responsibility as well! If anyone is going to save him, then we'll do it altogether!" Leon said

" Do whatever you want!" Kai said

" Thanks for coming." Miwa said

" You too. Thanks for contacting us." Ren said

" No problem. Something really bad must be happening to Aichi. For Kai to be so desperate like that..." Miwa said

" Who's the enemy?" Leon ask

" It's Void..." Kai said, clenching his fist

" What?!"

" That's why the incident with Link Joker was too easy to be true! It was planned all along! The attacks that came afterwards were all part of it and I couldn't even do anything to protect Aichi!" Kai said

" Don't worry, Kai. I'm sure we'll find him soon." Ren assured

Kai clenched his fist as he looked around again.

" Happy! Fly faster!" Kai said

" Aye!"

They all flew faster as Kai got more and more worried.

 _" Aichi... Please, wait for me!"_ Kai thought

* * *

Meanwhile, at Void's hideout... Aichi had woken up and he wasn't any bit happy that Void was still around. Neither did he like the hand that was rubbing his thigh.

" What's wrong? There's nothing to be afraid about." Void said

" Return me my clothes..." Aichi said

" Why? Too breezy down there? Want me to..." Void whispered into his ear, " ... warm it up for you?" He ask, reaching in between his legs

Aichi's eyes widened as he closed his eyes tightly, tears threatening to fall out again. Void chuckled before taking his hand out.

" It's amusing to watch your reaction. Don't worry, I told you, I'm saving this for our bonding ceremony. Oh, and did I forget to mention that it's tonight? I prepared it while you were still asleep." Void said

" No... Just leave me alone..." Aichi cried

" No can do, dear. After tonight, you'll be mine forever." Void said

" I want Kai-kun... Not you!" Aichi cried

Void smirked as he stood up.

" Then, I'll make sure after the ceremony... I erase all those memories. You will stay by my side as my wife." Void said

" No..."

Void placed his hand on Aichi's forehead as black mist surrounded it.

" Sleep. Until it is the time of our bonding and the time where I will share your power." Void said

Aichi's eyes slowly drooped close as he fell asleep. Void laughed menacingly after that.

* * *

~ In the evening~

Time passed quickly as Kai and the others finally found a cave and landed there.

" This sound... It's exactly the same!" Kai exclaimed

Kai ran as the others followed behind him. They finally arrived at a built in palace as Kai ran in. The others couldn't catch up with him as Kai was able to hear a faint but audible sound of muffled screams. He picked up the pace as he quickly opened a large door. The room was illuminated by candles as he spotted Aichi on a bed in the center. He was struggling against the shackles that restrained him and his magic and a cloth was tied on his mouth.

" Aichi!"

He ran towards him but only to be trapped by a cage made of black mist.

" What's this?!" Kai exclaimed

" I expected you to arrive, Toshiki Kai." Void said, coming out of a shadow

" Let Aichi go!" Kai shouted

" Oh, but I made a promise to myself. I'll bond with your precious Prince and lover, take my share of his powers after that before erasing his memories so that he'll stay by my side for eternity." Void said

" Don't you dare!" Kai shouted

" I dare and I'll let you observe as I rip the innocence right out of your lover." Void said

" NO!"

Void forcefully spread Aichi's legs opened as he started to take off the coat that was the only thing that could protect Aichi's innocence.

" Stop it, Void!" Kai shouted

Aichi was screaming as Void started to leave marks on his body.

" I told you to stop it!" Kai shouted

He used his Ice Magic to break the cage as he punched Void away before turning to Aichi and removing the cloth.

" Kai-kun..." Aichi cried

" It's okay, I'm here now." Kai assured

Kai turned to see Void getting up.

" Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

Void burned in the flames as Kai broke Aichi free of the shackles. He carried Aichi up before making his leave, but not before hearing the last of Void's words.

" You will not get away! I will be back for you!" Void said

Aichi's grip tightened on Kai as he assured him with a few comforting words. He saw Ren and the others on the way out as he saw clothes in Ren's hands, Aichi's uniform.

" Uh... Kai, do you know that when you're carrying Aichi, he's..." Miwa said

" What?" Kai ask

" Kai-kun..." Aichi muttered

Kai looked down at him as he spotted something missing in between his legs as he looked over to Ren to see Aichi's underwear also neatly folded on top of it. His face turned crimson in a split second as he placed Aichi down.

" G-Go and wear it..." Kai said

" Y-Yeah..."

Aichi took his underwear as they turned to give him his privacy before walking back to Kai.

" Are you done wearing it now?" Kai ask

Aichi nodded as Kai carried him back up again. They nodded as the Exceeds flew them out of the cave and back to Kai's apartment. Kai opened the door as Miwa noticed that Naoki and Shingo were gone with only a note left on the kitchen table.

' We're trusting you guys on this! Make sure Aichi comes back to school safe and sound tomorrow! -Naoki'

" Will you be alright alone with Aichi, Kai?" Miwa ask

" Yeah. I'll set up a barrier." Kai replied

" We'll see you guys tomorrow then! Aichi-kun, have a nice rest!" Ren said

" Yeah, thank you..." Aichi said

The two with their Exceeds got ready to sleep as the two Exceeds fell asleep first while Aichi and Kai were still changing. Once Kai finished changing, he felt Aichi hugging him from behind.

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

" No, it's nothing... Thank you, Kai-kun." Aichi thanked

Kai turned and returned the hug.

" No matter what, I'll make sure I'm there for you. Because you are who I love the most and I won't let anyone harm you." Kai said

" Yeah."

" I've already set up the barrier. Now, let's head to sleep." Kai said

" You won't leave me alone while I'm sleeping?" Aichi ask

" Of course not, silly." Kai replied

" Promise?" Aichi ask

" I promise you, Aichi." Kai replied, kissing his forehead

Aichi smiled as he nodded. Kai turned off the lights as they both laid down on the bed and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

~ The next morning~

The two prepared to go to school as Happy and Frosch came up to them after freshening up.

" Same thing. Don't mess up the apartment." Aichi said

" Aye!"

" Yes!"

" But actually, we just remembered something..." Happy said

" What is it?" Kai ask

" We came here to tell you about what's been happening back at home too." Happy said

" A few underground guilds formed and started to put damage on the castle and other people's housings every day." Frosch continued

" Lily encountered them once. They're all wizards." Happy said

" Property damage to both the castle of the royal family and innocent people's housings, huh... Couldn't the soldiers do something about it?" Kai ask

" They can't. Because they always do it in hidden places. It's only minor damages but they might get worse and the people will stop believing in the royal family if this isn't stopped." Happy said

" Hm... We'll try to do something about it. Thanks for telling us that. But why didn't the messenger inform us? We left him our address and we never changed address at all." Aichi said

" He misplaced the note you guys left." Frosch said

" Makes sense..." Kai sighed

" Well, whatever the case, we'll try to solve the problem. For now, just stay here and play together, okay? Oh, and if you need lunch, there's some fish in the microwave for you. Be good." Aichi said

" Aye, sir!"

" Yes!"

Aichi waved towards them as he and Kai left the apartment. Kai waved Aichi off into his school when they arrived after that.

 _" Underground guilds, huh..."_ Kai thought

He messaged someone before looking back into the school gate to see that Aichi safely entered his school. Kai then went off to his school after that. Meanwhile, Aichi was now in class and was waiting for it to start while reading a paper.

 _" There's very little guilds back at home, so as long as I remember them, there shouldn't be any problems. I just hope this stays as it is... I haven't got any updates on any new guilds after all..."_ Aichi thought

The bell rang as Aichi kept the paper and concentrated on his studies. A few hours later, there were a few men, and from what Aichi presume were wizards because he could sense magic inside them, entered the classroom as the men looked around.

" Hey! You said he was here!" One of them scolded

" Well, I'm not sure. I mean, the royal family moved out so many years ago and how should we know what the Prince look like now?" Another one said

" Idiot! If we can catch the Prince, the people will fear us and stop believing the royal family of the Celestial Dragons!" The first one said

" Alright, let's just look around here and if he's not here, then we'll just look somewhere else." The third men said

" Tch. And we brought a bunch of men for nothing." The first one said

" Besides, we only ask people who don't pay tax to us and do damages to the houses and the castle for fun. We're a guild that gives back whatever is owed." The fourth one said

At that, a tick mark appeared on someone.

" Listen, if we can't defeat the Prince, then let's just get him to negotiate with us." The second one said

" How are you expecting him to negotiate with us when his home is in danger?" The first one ask

Aichi then got an idea.

" I'll negotiate." Aichi said

" Huh?!"

" Aichi, are you crazy?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Didn't you hear me? I'll negotiate." Aichi said

" Aichi? You mean..." The third one exclaimed

" HE WAS HERE?!"

" Hurry up. If you want to negotiate, then bring me to your guild." Aichi said

" Fine then."

Aichi and the whole class were teleported to a guild as Aichi looked behind.

" Why involve them?" Aichi ask

" So that you wouldn't do anything funny. There's only one of you and you'll have to face the full force of the whole guild, so if you want them to be safe, don't do anything funny." The first one said

" Okay then." Aichi said

" Aichi. Are you sure?" Naoki whispered

" Don't worry. I'll make sure everyone goes back home safely." Aichi whispered

" But..."

" Just follow me." Aichi whispered

The men led them to a room as Aichi sat down on a sofa and opposite another man that he presume was the Master.

" I am this guild's Master, Drake. So you're the Celestial Prince?" Drake ask

" Yeah. So about the taxes for the people..." Aichi said

" Oh, that. Here. If the royal family can pay up this sum by today, I'll let the whole islands off." Drake said, sliding a paper to Aichi

" Oh? It's all minor offenses. Such a hefty amount for just talking back? I'm sorry, since we're not back at home, our money is limited." Aichi said

" So? Our guild does these stuff." Drake said

" Hm... What about your guild name?" Aichi ask

" Red Warriors. We don't come by so much but-" He was cut off by Aichi

" That means... You're a underground guild, right?" Aichi ask

" Underground guild?" Naoki wondered

" You!"

" I researched everything and I was informed as well. The underground guild that is causing trouble on the island." Aichi said

" We collect taxes, that's all!" Drake said

" But I heard you guys wrecked the housings and caused damage to the castle... That is obviously a challenge to the whole kingdom." Aichi said

" Heh! Those guys had it right! You were the one who beat up most of my guys!" Drake said

" Hm? Do you mean those guys who wielded guns and got beaten down without a fight? Yeah, I did." Aichi said

" Since you know everything, you're not getting away from here scot-free! You brought trouble to my guild and I'll let your kingdom pay the price!" Drake said

" When were we talking about pride and honor? Weren't we negotiating the taxes?" Aichi ask

" Shut up!"

Swords appeared and came close to Aichi's neck as he made sure to stop Naoki and Shingo.

" Are you sure? If you kill me, you should know very well what it means. Guilds and the whole kingdom will hunt you down. Not to mention, a certain black dragon will sniff you murderers out with no problem and kill you in my place." Aichi said

" Acnologia..." Drake exclaimed

" I'm glad you know. And plus, I'm the only one who can keep that guy in check. So, if you want him to go on a rampage, I welcome you to use the swords." Aichi said

Drake growled lowly as Aichi took out his keys.

" These guys are watching too. Right now, you have a whole guild with over hundred members. But... What I have here, is ten Celestial Spirits from the Celetial World. I can summon them anytime. And..." Aichi paused

There was a blast as three shadows came out from the smoke and punched the guys holding the swords.

" You'll have to go through us, the four Dragon Slayers." Aichi said, standing up

" Impossible!" Drake exclaimed

" And just your luck. My magic has been completely recovered and I can do this." Aichi said

He took out his keys again as they shone. All of his ten Celestial Spirits came out while Kai summoned his two Celestial Spirits.

" He summoned ten Celestial Spirits consecutively?!" Drake exclaimed

" Your guild's motto is give back whatever you owe right? Then, I'll name all of what you owe to my kingdom and my people. Property damage and harming citizens and soldiers. So, you'll be giving that back to us today." Aichi said

" You really think you could get away with this?" Kai ask

" A-Attack, hurry!" Drake ordered

The wizards in the guild sent out their attacks as Aichi and the others sighed.

" Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

" Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

" Roar of the Shadow Dragon!"

" Roar of the Water Dragon!"

The Celestial Spirits also sent out their attacks as the whole guild was defeated in one attack.

" Like I thought." Aichi said

" We informed the castle knights. They'll be coming over in any minute to take them in." Leon said

" Wait! You did what?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Yes, I informed them." Leon said

" Why?! They're not going to let me go if they see me!" Aichi said

" They miss you. It's been years after all." Ren said

" I-I have to hide!" Aichi said

They heard many footsteps outside the hideout as Aichi hid behind Naoki and Shingo.

" Please! Don't tell anyone I'm here!" Aichi whispered

" Y-Yeah..."

Soldiers entered the place as they arrested all the men before one of them saluted to Kai and the others.

" Thank you for informing us about this underground guild. And... Where's His Highness?" The soldier ask

" He... Uh... had to go back for studies..." Ren said

" I see... If the people knew he did this for them, they were going to throw a party after you guys informed us." The soldier said

" There's no need." Kai said

" And what about these students behind there? What are we going to do about them?" The soldier ask

" We'll figure out a way." Leon said

" I see... Huh?"

The soldier was staring at what was behind Naoki and Shingo as he noticed blue hair behind their backs.

" Your Highness?"

Aichi flinched as he peeked out from behind Naoki and Shingo.

" H-H-H-Hello..." Aichi stuttered

" YOUR HIGHNESS!" All the soldiers cheered in happiness

In the end...

" I'm going back there, huh..." Aichi sighed

" Your hair sticks out too much." Ren said

Aichi sighed again.

" It's not all that bad. Just come back to see your hometown for once." Kai said

" Maybe..." Aichi said before sighing again

" Hey... Why do we have to follow too?" Naoki ask

" It's alright. We've contacted your parents, saying that you guys have a last minute school camp that provides everything, from clothing to daily necessities. And they all fell for it." Ren said

" Don't be so happy about it!" Shingo said

They were finally out of the clearings in the forest as they saw a giant castle in front of them.

" Wow..." Naoki exclaimed

" Now, let's all go in and settle down." Aichi said

" Y-Yeah..."

They entered the castle as Naoki and the other students were escorted to their rooms, some wanted to pair up to sleep in a room with a same gender. Aichi headed to his room with Kai as an escort while Ren and Leon headed to their own rooms. Aichi opened the door to his room as he looked around.

" It's been awhile since I came back but the room looks so clean, as if I was never gone from this place at all. Although, there are a few changes." Aichi said

" Of course, the maids always make sure that your room is always ready so that they can welcome you back home." Kai said

" I see... To be honest, I feel bad about leaving this place too. But compared to a normal life, that is really much better than this." Aichi said

" I guess. The maids want to change for you." Kai said

" Huh?! B-But..." Aichi stuttered

" Don't worry. They hired male maids for you because you're all grown up already." Kai said

" I-I see..." Aichi sighed in relief

" But the female ones will put on your crown and all your accessories." Kai said

" H-Huh?!"

At those words, male maids went into the room and changed Aichi while Kai waited outside the room. The male ones came out while the female ones went inside. Kai also went inside to check on Aichi.

" I can do them myself..." Aichi said

" You haven't been back for years, Your Highness. The whole castle misses you and your parents." One of the maids said

" Alright..."

Kai smirked at how much Aichi was whining about the maids doing everything as he waited until they finished dressing Aichi up and they left the room. Aichi was staring at the mirror, looking at his outfit.

" It's been awhile since I wore this... I guess it's gotten a little smaller." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Aichi was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a brooch of the royal family clipped on the right side of his second layered half vest. He was wearing long white pants and white heel boots. Kai adjusted the crown that had tilted when Aichi stood up. It was gold with a crest of the royal family hanging on a tiny chain in the center. There was a short gold earring hanging on his right ear with the royal family's crest as well.

" Thank you..." Aichi said, blushing lightly

" No problem. The guilds are gathered in the dining hall. They want to meet you again. The students are there eating lunch as well. Let's go." Kai said

" S-Sure..." Aichi said

Both walked to the dining hall in silence until Aichi talked.

" Do I have to meet that guild master again? He's disgusting..." Aichi said

" Do you think I want to see him too? He's annoying. Especially when he just jumps at you..." Kai shivered

Aichi shivered as well.

" A-Anyway... It's better if he didn't show up today..." Aichi said

" We can only hope..." Kai said

Both sighed as Kai opened the door to let Aichi enter. Almost immediately, a shout came as Aichi turned to the side.

" Fresh!"

" Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"

As expected, it was the guy that were talking about on the way as Kai entered to see the guy on the ground after getting beaten up.

" What are you doing...? If you do anything to him, I'm going to have to throw you in the dungeon." Kai said

" I-It's been awhile since I've sensed your parfum... Prince..." The guy said

" Y-Y-Yes..." Aichi stuttered

" That pervert... He almost got Aichi too..." Naoki muttered

" Yeah..."

Kai sat Aichi down after he settled his panic as he also went to his seat and started eating after his food was served. It was after a few moments of silence, with only the sound of people eating, did Aichi speak.

" So... How are your guilds doing?" Aichi ask

" Fine. That underground guild was causing so much trouble, it was thanks to you that we were able to find them so quickly." Jura replied

" I was wondering why none of the guild members showed up..." Aichi said

" Most of them are out on jobs so we're very short handed." Sting said

" Don't talk nonsense. You're a Dragon Slayer too. I'm sure you and Rogue-san are plenty enough." Aichi said

" Well... There's that too..." Sting said

" My guild was doing everything we could, men!" Ichiya said

" Doing more pervy stuff, I bet..." Kai muttered

" Yeah..." Aichi muttered

" Now, now. Let's eat first before having an official meeting." Ren said

" Yeah."

" Okay."

They continued eating after that while Naoki just stared on. Shortly after their lunch, they were gathered at the meeting room without the students.

" So how is your family doing?" Sting ask

" They're fine. I have a younger sister now too, her name is Emi." Aichi replied

" Well, looking at you, you seem happy." Jura said

" I guess. Well... There is something bothering me and the others... It's an entity we fought once... It's back and now... It's after my powers... It knows how my powers are able to be shared, and the fact that only one person can share it. It almost happened yesterday... I'm not sure of myself and my powers anymore... I mean, just anti-magic shackles can already bring me down." Aichi said

" If you could at least use your Celestial Dragon Slaying magic, you can defeat them really easily." Sting said

" I don't want to hurt anyone. With my Celestial Dragon Slaying magic, I could hurt everyone again..." Aichi said

" That's why we placed a limiter on you. If you release it, so will your Celestial Dragon Slaying magic. Right now, you can still potentially be powerful. However, you are unable to bring about the full force of your powers." Kai said

" I know. That's why... I'm not going to release my limiter unless necessary." Aichi said

" You almost did it once though..." Ren said

" That's true but he was doing it because he had magic overload and couldn't get back his full strength when the enemy attacked. We were just lucky we made it on time." Leon said

Kai nodded in agreement.

" But I can't stay here for long, neither do the students. The school will be suspicious as to how and why just one class went missing and suddenly informed that they went for a school camp without the rest of the school knowing. We'll need to go back by tomorrow or there'll never be an end to this." Aichi said

" We'll just teleport back. So, by tomorrow morning, we'll be able to continue school as per normal." Kai said

" Only thing is... Keeping their mouths shut." Leon said

" Yeah. The school knows about Aichi-kun's power but they sure do not know about this status of his." Ren said

" We'll visit when we can. Good luck." Sting said

" Thank you very much."

The next day, they were quick to set off and teleported back to their respective schools plus making sure the students don't spill the beans about Aichi's identity. Unknowingly, a shadow was watching them from the castle's balcony.

" Celestial Prince. This time..."

Back at Miyaji High, Aichi was studying as the bell for lunch break rang and the students all went for lunch.

" Naoki-kun, Shingo-kun. I'll be heading up to the roof first." Aichi said

" Yeah!"

Aichi took his lunchbox as he made his way up to the roof. He sat down and leaned on one of the railings as he waited for his friends to come up. He looked up at the sky to pass the time.

" Grandeney..."

" Hey, Sendou!"

Aichi blinked as he looked down to see three guys approaching him.

 _" If I'm correct, aren't they the three bullies from elementary? If they're here to bully me again, then they sure hasn't changed..."_ Aichi thought

" We saw everything! You can use magic, huh? Then you should spawn something good for us."

" Magic isn't used for entertainment. It's used to protect. If that's your definition of magic, then don't approve me for help. For all I care, I'll never do anything that's for simple entertainment." Aichi said

" Why you!"

The leader grabbed Aichi's collar but that was when a sword flew by their faces. The leader let go as they turned their heads to where the sword came from.

" That's enough! If you lay another hand on him, that sword will skewer your heads next!"

" Y-Yes! Please excuse us!"

The three ran off as Aichi looked on as the mysterious figure jumped down from the stairwell ceiling and went beside him. She kneeled down.

" Long time no see, Celestial Prince. You haven't changed one bit. I have just arrived back home from my mission when I saw you come here. So I decided to follow and protect you as the Commander of the Knights."

" E-Erza-san?!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the long wait! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I hope everyone will look forward to the next chapter! I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 5! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

" E-Erza-san?!"

" What's wrong, Prince? You look very surprised to see me. Did I shock you that much?" Erza ask

" Of course! What are you doing here?! Actually... _Why_ are you here?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Well, I coincidentally saw you and your guardians going somewhere so I followed." Erza said

" Huh?! But I thought you were on a mission!" Aichi exclaimed

" I just came back." Erza said

 _" That's too coincidental!"_ Aichi thought

" A-Anyway! I'm currently having lunch and my friends are coming up soon! So please don't reveal yourself yet!" Aichi said

" Yes. I'll be hiding behind the walls if you need me." Erza said

Erza walked off as Aichi sighed.

" Aichi?"

Aichi flinched as he saw Naoki and Shingo at the stairwell doorway with Misaki behind them.

" O-Oh, everyone..."

" What's wrong?" Naoki ask

" N-Nothing! I was wondering what was taking you guys so long, that's all." Aichi replied

" Oh."

" N-Now! Let's all eat!" Aichi said

" Yeah."

They opened their lunch boxes as they started eating their lunch. Soon after, they finished eating and the bell rang to indicate that their classes were starting soon again.

" Let's head back to class." Kourin said

" Yeah."

They kept everything and headed to class as a few hours later, classes ended and there were club activities going on for the day.

" Are there more students trying to join the club today?" Aichi ask

" It seems so. Well, we never really got the full detail." Naoki replied

" I see."

They sat in the club room while waiting for students as Kai entered the club room.

" Kai-kun!"

" Hey, was I too early?" Kai ask

" No, you're just in time." Aichi replied

" I see."

Kai sat beside Aichi as he secretly placed his hand on his waist.

" Kai-kun... Just one thing... _She's_ here..." Aichi whispered

" Huh? You mean _her_?! I thought she was on a mission!" Kai whispered

" She came back at the time we were coming back here... I think she's watching us from somewhere, just be more aware." Aichi whispered

" I'm surprised I never picked up her scent at all..." Kai whispered

" I know..."

Kai shivered a little after that as his face darkened. He slowly turned behind and saw Erza watching them from the window while hanging upside down. Kai slowly removed his hand from Aichi's waist as Aichi looked over to him.

" What's wrong? You look pale." Aichi said

Aichi turned to his direction as he flinched upon seeing Erza. He turned to see that his friends were still distracted as he quickly signalled for Erza to get out of view. Erza seemed to think about it before nodding and going back to the roof.

" What's wrong with you two?" Naoki ask

" N-Nothing..." Aichi replied

" Okay..."

Soon, the students started to arrive one by one as they started to fight them. Once it got close to the evening, they separated and waved goodbye to each other. Aichi headed back with Kai to his apartment while chatting.

" I wonder how Frosch and Happy are at home... We left them for quite sometime." Aichi said

" I'm pretty sure they won't cause too much trouble." Kai said

" Hopefully..."

They soon arrived at the apartment as Kai opened the door and both entered the apartment.

" We're home!"

" Welcome back!" Frosch greeted

He jumped into Aichi's arms as Aichi patted him happily.

" How was it at home?" Aichi ask

" Fun! Fro and Happy had a delicious lunch too!" Frosch said

" That's good." Aichi said

" Where's Happy?" Kai ask

" Sleeping." Frosch replied, pointing to the bed

" Jeez... Never mind." Kai sighed

He walked over to the bed as he pulled up the blanket for Happy.

" We'll be making dinner after we take a shower. So if you want, you can take a quick rest too. We'll wake you two up after we finish." Aichi said

" Fro thinks so too!"

Aichi set Frosch down on the bed to give him a quick nap as he and Kai got ready to shower.

" It's a little late right now. You want to shower together?" Kai ask

" Sure."

" I'm sure she's outside too. What should we do?" Kai ask

" We'll handle it somehow once the time comes." Aichi replied

" I guess so..."

Both went into the bathroom for a shower as they soon came out again and started cooking.

" Cook some extra serving of rice too." Aichi said

" Sure."

Soon, they were done cooking as they set the table. Aichi went to wake the cats up as they rubbed their eyes.

" That smells delicious..." Happy yawned

" Fro thinks so too..." Frosch yawned

" But before eating... Sorry to bother you guys after your nap but could you bring this plate of fried rice up to Erza-san? She's on the rooftop and we're not allowed to go up there." Aichi said

" Erza's here?" Happy ask

" Yeah. Please?" Aichi ask

" Aye, sir!"

" Fro thinks so too!"

Both took the plate on each side as they flew up to the roof after Aichi helped to open the window.

" Be careful." Aichi said

" Aye!"

They flew up to the rooftop and as predicted, Erza was there as she looked at them.

" Happy and Frosch, huh."

" Aye!"

" Aichi told us to bring this up to you for dinner!" Frosch said

" The prince made it?" Erza ask

" Aye!"

" Thank you. Who taught the prince to make this? Kai?" Erza ask

" Yeah! Kai makes delicious meals too!" Frosch said

" They sure have changed during the time they were gone. And what is their current relationship?" Erza ask

" Uh..."

" No use lying to me. Tell me." Erza said

" T-They're together now... Romantic-wise..." Happy replied

" Fro thinks so too..."

" I see. Give this letter to them. I gave Lily and Carla the same thing when I saw them earlier today." Erza said, handing a letter

" Aye, sir!"

" Now, you guys better go back now. I'll return this plate somehow later." Erza said

" Fro thinks so too!"

Both flew back down to Kai's apartment as they closed the window before going over to Aichi and Kai.

" How is it?" Aichi ask

" We gave it to her. And she gave us this letter." Happy said

Aichi took the letter from Happy as he opened the letter.

" The S Class Wizard Advancement letter." Aichi said

" They sent it?" Kai ask

" Seems so... I never really thought of this for quite some time though... Let's see... Seems like we're battling in pairs. After we write our names down, it'll tell us when it'll begin. And we have to submit as soon as we open this." Aichi said

" Who will we be battling?" Kai ask

" Don't know... Well, we should just write our names down for now, I guess..." Aichi said

" Fro thinks so too!"

" Then write it down." Kai said

" Yeah."

Aichi grabbed a pen from the drawers as he wrote his and Kai's names down. The letter soon disappeared and was replaced by another letter as Aichi flinched.

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

" It says here... Wherever we are tomorrow morning at 10am, the trial will begin... Defeat either an S Class Wizard that's been chosen or a random pair of opponents that'll look for your location depending on the path you choose here..." Aichi read

" But it's in the middle of school..." Kai exclaimed

" I know... We have six choices... A to F. Which one do you want to go to?" Aichi ask

" Hm... Hopefully, we won't be so unlucky... Let's go with D." Kai said

" Alright then."

Aichi circled D as the letter completely disappeared and they sighed.

" In the middle of school again, huh..." Aichi sighed

Aichi walked back to the table and they started eating. After eating and cleaning up, they sat in front of the television while cuddling each other.

" What should we do?" Aichi ask

" Isn't that obvious? We need to skip school." Kai said

" I can't. It might be the usual for you but I need to keep up with my studies too. These events we've been having is taking a toll on my studies." Aichi said

" Not like you're having a lot of trouble, right? Your grades are still excellent." Kai said

" But..."

" Alright. I'll be at your school gate. Once the trial begins, I'll be on guard. Besides, seeing that your school has been caught up and knows about your powers, all of what they know stays within there." Kai said

" Alright..."

There was a knock on the window and the sound of it opening as they turned to see an empty plate with utensils on it.

" Seems like she finished eating." Kai said

" I'm glad she enjoyed it." Aichi said

Aichi walked to the window to pick up the plate as he closed the window before going to wash the dishes.

" Since a long day will be ahead of us tomorrow, let's have an early rest." Kai said

" Yeah."

Aichi dried his hands as both changed to their sleep wears. After that, Kai locked the window and closed the curtains before going to Aichi. He gave a soft peck to Aichi's forehead before both drifted to sleep.

~ The next day~

They woke up as usual as Kai escorted Aichi to school and stayed by the school gate while checking the time at the same time.

 _" A few hours to 10... We should hurry and settle whoever's coming so that we won't interrupt the school's studies."_ Kai thought

As time continued to pass, Kai closely checked the time as it was soon a minute to 10am.

" It's almost time..." Kai muttered

Suddenly, a paper floated to him as he caught it and it read 'D'. Footsteps approached him as he looked up and flinched.

" So you've chosen path D, I see." The person said

" No way..."

" How unlucky." The person said

" W-Wai-!"

Meanwhile, in Aichi's classroom, they suddenly felt rumbles as the door to their classroom slammed open and Kai came in.

" Hey, we're in trouble here! Our opponent is-!" Kai was cut off by smoke that sent him flying to the window

" Kai-kun!"

Footsteps were heard entering the classroom as Aichi flinched the moment the smoke cleared.

" Sorry, Prince. However, this is the path you've chosen. Your opponent is me!" Erza said

" Erza-san?!"

" Since you two have chosen Path D, I'm sure you're prepared. Come at me!" Erza said

" This is _not_ happening..." Aichi muttered

" I can't believe of all people..." Kai exclaimed while getting up

" You chose it!" Aichi exclaimed

" If nobody's making the first move, then I'll do it!" Erza said

" You already started it though..." Aichi muttered

" Requip!"

A glow surrounded Erza as her armor changed to her Flame Empress Armor.

" This is bad..." Kai exclaimed

" We need an open space! This is too dangerous!" Aichi exclaimed

" I know but..." Kai exclaimed

Kai took on a few fireballs that were shot out by Erza as they made a run for it after jumping out the window.

" Where can we go?!" Kai ask

" We have an open field! We need to lure her there so that no students will get caught up in this!" Aichi replied

" Lead the way then!" Kai said

They ran towards the school field as Erza caught up with them while flying in her Black Wing Armor.

" This is bad!" Kai exclaimed

" Dodge it!" Aichi exclaimed

Both went in different directions while dodging Erza's sword.

" Come on! Why is it always when I'm studying?!" Aichi exclaimed

" How should I know?!" Kai exclaimed

They got back together as Erza continued to be in her fighting stance.

" Troublesome trial!" Kai exclaimed

" I'm not going to repeat again... You picked this path!" Aichi exclaimed

" I'm sorry, alright?!"

Erza charged at them as they turned to her.

" Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

" Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

Erza's eyes widened a little before quickly Requiping.

" What?!"

" Adamantine Armor!"

" No way!" Aichi exclaimed

" That Unison Raid surprised me a little. My turn. Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza declared

Her armor changed as the swords appeared around her.

" Circle Sword!"

The swords started spinning in a circle as Aichi quickly used his wind to surround both him and Kai in a Wind Armor.

" I'm going to enchant our attack, defence and speed power! Arms, Vernier, Armor! Enchant!" Aichi declared

Green glow surrounded both him and Kai after that.

" Go!"

" Yeah!"

" Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee! Scorpio!" Aichi declared

" Gate of the Scales, I open thee! Libra!" Kai declared

" We are!"

" You called?"

" Libra, change the gravity of the opponent to render her immobile!" Kai said

" Roger!"

Just as Erza is about to attack, her gravity was altered to be heavier.

" I've altered the gravity."

" Yeah, let's go!"

" Scorpio!"

" Got it!"

Kai quickly jumped on a wall and propelled himself towards Erza.

" Sand Buster!"

" Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

" Another one?!" Erza exclaimed

As both attacks mixed and surround Kai, his flames appeared as he spun in the whirlwind from the two attacks.

" Wing Attack of the Fire Dragon!"

The attack hit Erza straight on as Kai landed. They gasped when they saw Erza, wounded, but still standing from the attack that hit her.

" That's S Class quality there..." Kai muttered

" I can't believe she actually made it out from our Unison Raid!" Aichi exclaimed

" She's a scary woman, I'll give you that." Scorpio said

 _" I would like to say you're dating a scary woman too but she'll kill me if I say that..."_ Aichi thought

" Anyway, since this isn't working, I'm going back to my date with Aquarius." Scorpio said

" Y-You two were on a date...?" Aichi ask

" Yeah!"

" P-Please say 'hi' for me too, okay...?" Aichi ask

" No problem!"

Scorpio disappeared back to the Celestial World as Aichi sighed.

" Thanks for your help, Libra. You can go too." Kai said

" Roger."

Libra disappeared back to the Celestial World too.

" You sure are tough, aren't you?" Kai ask

" Of course. I'm not a Commander of the Knights for nothing." Erza said

" And an S Class Wizard... This is troublesome..." Kai said

" What's wrong? Is this the best the both of you can do?" Erza ask

" Aichi, can't you ask Loke to do something about this?! Or even Taurus?!" Kai ask

" It's not like I don't want to! You know both can't do anything about this either! And Loke and Taurus are major flirts!" Aichi exclaimed

" Oh right..."

 _" That one time both got sent flying all because they tried to flirt with Erza..."_ Kai thought

" T-Then, what about Aquarius...?" Kai ask, gulping

" We'll be killed for interrupting her date..." Aichi replied

" But she's your strongest Celestial Spirit..." Kai said

" Once we find a water source, then we'll talk about it." Aichi said

" Fine..."

" But for now... We can just keep running, right...?" Aichi ask

" In our situation, nothing works so... Yeah." Kai replied

Both started running as Erza chased after them.

" I'm pretty sure you can't use your Take Over again, right?!" Kai ask

" Unfortunately, no! I'm not even going to use it anymore!" Aichi exclaimed

" But then my ice and your water's Unison Raid won't work either, considering she's survived two Unison Raids!" Kai exclaimed

" You don't have to mention it again!" Aichi exclaimed

Through their panic, they had shut a door as Kai reinforced both back and front doors with his Iron Dragon Slaying Magic as Aichi flinched.

" Could we stop running to my class too?!" Aichi ask

" What can I do about it?! Our legs took us here!" Kai exclaimed

They were cut off when a sword pierced through the door, coming in between them, as their faces darkened.

" T-That was close..." Aichi muttered

" Is this enough reason to not call her?" Kai ask

" Why do you make me do so much difficult decisions...?" Aichi ask

" We have no choice, right?!" Kai ask

" Alright already! Get Pisces ready!" Aichi replied

" Yeah, so hurry!" Kai said

Another sword pierced through as Aichi quickly got in front of the class.

" Does anyone have a filled water bottle here?! We need it!" Aichi ask

" I have it!" Naoki shouted

" Hurry up and throw the water towards me!" Aichi shouted

" Huh?!"

" Hurry up!"

There was a slash as Kai backed away. The door split into half as Erza was there with her Wingblade Armor.

" Hurry up, Naoki-kun!" Aichi shouted

" Y-Yeah!"

Naoki quickly opened his bottle and got in front to throw the water as Aichi quickly got his Aquarius key out and let it touch the water. At the same time, Kai got out his Pisces key.

" Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee!"

" Gate of the Paired Fish, I open thee!"

" Aquarius!"

" Pisces!"

As both gates opened, Erza jumped away as twin fishes hit her out of the window with a rush of water as Aichi and Kai heaved a sigh of relief.

" W-We're saved..." Aichi sighed

But...

" HEY!"

Both flinched as they turned to the killing intent behind them that they sensed.

" H-Hello, Aquarius... Long time no see..." Aichi greeted

" 'Hello', my foot! This is the second time you interrupted our date! You damn brats!" Aquarius yelled

" T-There's a very good reason for this!" Aichi exclaimed

" I don't care! You keep interrupting with mine and Scorpio's date! I'm going to kill you two, you damn brats!" Aquarius yelled

" Looks like Erza was the least of our problems..." Kai muttered

" Yeah... That's why I told you not to ask me to summon her..." Aichi muttered

" What was that?!" Aquarius yelled

" W-Wait a minute, Aquarius! C-Calm down!" Aichi exclaimed

" You damn brats!"

Her vase sent out a torrent of water at the both of them as they were also thrown out of the window.

" Scary..." Naoki muttered

" But why a mermaid?" Shingo muttered

" Interrupt one more time, I'll turn you two into mincemeat!" Aquarius yelled

Silence...

" Are you two listening?!" Aquarius yelled

A hand grabbed the edge of the window pane as Aichi dragged himself up.

" Y-Yes..."

Kai grabbed the other side as Aichi climbed in first and Kai climbed in after him.

" Tch! Damn brats. Pathetic. I'm leaving! Remember my last warning!" Aquarius yelled

" Yes..."

Aquarius disappeared back to the Celestial World as Kai shook off the water on his hair.

" We got soaking wet thanks to you..." Aichi said

" It was a last ditch plan..." Kai said

" So what happened to Pisces?" Aichi ask

" I forgot all about them..." Kai replied

They looked out the window to see Pisces beat down on the ground and disappeared back to the Celestial World as Erza climbed back in again. The two flinched.

" Let us off already..." Aichi muttered

 _" Sorry, Pisces..."_ Kai thought

" If this is all, then I'll proceed to defeat you two." Erza said

" Should we run again, Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" About that... You do know that I have lesser magic capacity than you, right? I'm starting to feel the drain..." Kai said

" Oh... You did summon two Gold Keys..." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

" Then..."

Aichi took out a silver key just as Erza was ready to attack.

" Gate of the Lesser Dog, I open thee! Nicola!"

Plue formed as it raised its hand as a greeting. Erza stopped her incoming attack upon seeing it.

" C-Cute..."

" Plue, show your dance you've been practicing to Erza-san." Aichi said

Plue nodded as it started dancing and Erza started staring at it.

" This is a good plan but after that? This isn't going to end at this rate." Kai said

" W-Well..."

" You never thought about it?" Kai ask

Aichi laughed awkwardly as Kai sighed.

" Now that her defences are down, let's just finish this..." Kai said

" Y-Yeah..."

Just as Kai got ready, Aichi signalled for Plue to get away from their incoming attack.

" Roar of the..."

" ... Fire Dragon!"

" ... Sky Dragon!"

Erza gasped as she got flung out of the window once again and was finally defeated.

" Finally..." Aichi sighed

" You think she's going to be alright?" Kai ask

" I'll just heal her up later. We should get to the infirmary first." Aichi said

" Alright."

Both jumped out of the window to get Erza as they headed to the infirmary with Aichi healing both Kai and Erza up.

" It's too bad you can't heal yourself." Kai said

" It's fine. A few scratches aren't so bad. I'm done with hour wounds." Aichi said

" It's funny though. We said we wouldn't get any students involved." Kai said

" If it wasn't Erza-san, then maybe we could've fulfilled that result but... She really leaves us with no choice." Aichi said

" True."

Erza woke up after that as she smiled upon seeing Aichi and Kai.

" Congratulations, you two have made it to S Class." Erza congratulated

" Alright!"

" Of course I knew you two would make it somehow. But that's not why I came here either, I heard from the other guilds that some entity have already made an attempt to split your powers with it." Erza said

At that, both Aichi and Kai fell silent.

" Well... It's true. It knew about the magic sealing shackles and captured me. Kai-kun and the others saved me just before it could do anything more." Aichi said

" Don't worry. I'm here to offer my protection once again." Erza said

" But you have a guild yourself too, right? That's why you went on that mission with them." Aichi said

" No, it's still my duty to protect you. Don't worry, they can handle themselves." Erza said

" If you're so insistent, but when you feel like you're in great danger, then don't hesitate to pull back. Your guild did much for me as well. I don't want them to lose a comrade." Aichi said

" I understand."

Aichi nodded as Kai smirked a little.

" Well, now that we're S Class Wizards, we don't have to worry about any other trials. And Aichi can finally study in peace." Kai said

" I wouldn't say it will be peaceful after all this... Oh well." Aichi sighed

" The both of you could've defeated me more easily with your Dragon Slayer Secret Art, but why not?" Erza ask

" Those attacks use up so much of our energy and if Aichi doesn't need to charge up, I need to. It's hard to find a fire source, you know." Kai said

" True."

" And I don't want to create a huge spectacle in the school again..." Aichi said

" Sorry for picking your school for the fight but it's a little inevitable." Erza said

" I know."

The three laughed it off after that.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! I'm so sorry for the long updates! Writer's block hit me hard and I'm trying to type out all my stories the best I can when inspiration hits... T.T I'm sorry for the late update and once again, thank you for reading! I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 6! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi had resumed his studies after Kai helped to dry his clothes using his flames as school soon ended and he waved to Kai while walking to the school gate.

" Kai-kun! You've been waiting here?!" Aichi ask

" Yeah. It's fine." Kai said

" We're having club meeting at Card Capital." Aichi said

" Is that so? Then let's go." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Erza suddenly popped up while sitting on the wall of the school gate.

" I've been wondering. What did I miss that I see the both of you so close now?" Erza ask

" E-Erza-san!"

" Don't pop up like that so suddenly!" Kai exclaimed

" I'm asking a question. Why is a Guardian being so intimate with the Celestial Prince?" Erza ask

" Don't ask such a question out here!" Aichi exclaimed

" Then just answer my question." Erza said

" Uh, well..."

" Alright, fine! Just keep quiet, alright?! We're dating. Aichi and I." Kai said, hiding a small blush

Erza stared at both for awhile before jumping down from the wall. Both flinched for what was to come as Naoki and the others came just as Erza started slapping Kai's back continuously while smiling.

" Seriously?! And I was wondering what else was happening! You two should've said so earlier!" Erza said

" E-Erza-san... Please slap lighter..." Aichi said, sweat dropping

Kai quickly got away as he rubbed his back.

 _" I swear, if I have a back problem because of her hard slaps..."_ Kai thought

 _" You two have really grown up since then. And although I know already, I just wanted to hear from their mouths themselves."_ Erza thought

" By the way, who were Ren and Leon challenging?" Kai ask

" Hm... Just your luck, Mira and I were chosen from my guild. She just told me that she was chosen to challenge by the other two." Erza replied

" So there was Mirajane..." Kai muttered

 _" Whether it's one or the other, none of them are good news..."_ Aichi thought

" Aichi?"

They turned to see Naoki and the others.

" H-How long have you guys been standing there?" Aichi ask

" Quite awhile when that woman slapped Kai." Naoki replied

" I-Is that so...?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

" Then let's all head to Card Capital..." Aichi said

They started their walk to Card Capital as Aichi and Kai had to explain what it was to Erza.

" World Champion... I never expected that. Though you excel in your magic, you've never liked the attention." Erza said

" My skills in magic isn't related to this... But it's true that I hated attention." Aichi said

" That was true ever since you were young." Kai said

" Yeah."

" Well, you know, with all this... World Champion and if we win in the next high school championship, you'll be hoarded by reporters again." Kourin said

" Yeah, I know. Now I have to worry about next year..." Aichi sighed

" I'm graduating next year and I'm sure to be hoarded the moment I step out of my school. I mean, some schools have already started to sent invites and famous teams too." Kai said

" I have two or three at home. I'm sure to get more next year." Aichi said

" It's still so early and they're already asking us for early application." Kai said

" As expected of the Prince, you've always been smart." Erza said, nodding

" Well, no matter the outcome, I've already decided what I want to do after high school." Aichi said

" That's fast!" Naoki exclaimed

" Yeah and no second thoughts. I want to go on that path." Aichi said

" And what path would that be?" Kai ask

" Sorry, it's a secret even to you until I graduate." Aichi replied

" Come on!" Naoki whined

" No." Aichi said

" Ugh. This is your fault, Kai. He's more like you now that he keeps living with you." Naoki said

" Not my fault." Kai said

" Whatever." Naoki said

" Oh and Erza-san. Stop calling me 'Prince' here. I don't want the whole world to find out about us, alright?" Aichi said

" Understood, uh... Aichi-sama?" Erza ask

" That's a no go too!" Aichi exclaimed

" But..."

" Just call me 'Aichi' and no honorifics." Aichi said

" Alright, Aichi."

Aichi sighed as they reached Card Capital. They entered as Ren and Leon were at a table with Mira observing them. They walked over to the three while Misaki sat at the counter after putting on her apron.

" Mira!"

" Erza!"

" I see that the both of you got a beat down." Kai said

" We barely made it! Mira-san is strong!" Ren said

" What about you guys?" Leon ask

" Passed too." Erza replied

" That's good." Mira said

" Well, those patches doesn't look too good so let's heal them up." Aichi said

" Alright."

" Kai-kun, please make sure no one sees this." Aichi said

" Yeah."

They headed to the back of the shop as Aichi started healing the three while Kai and the others kept watch. Once Aichi was done, they headed back to their table to continue their fight.

" By the way, was the Take Over magic that I taught you provide any help?" Mira ask

" Yes but I don't think it's convenient for me to use it again... Take Over consumes more magic than me summoning Celestial Spirits after all and I'm not as good as your Take Over magic." Aichi said

" That's true but feel free to use it when you're in greater danger." Mira said

" Yeah, I'll do just that." Aichi said

" And... Where did you guys battle?" Kai ask

" There's no way we could do anything in our school and neither am I involving my island, so both of us chose a forest." Leon said

" But then..." Aichi said

" ... We created a bit of mess... I think the forest will come up in the news tonight with no clue of the culprits which are us..." Ren said

" Seriously...?" Naoki muttered

" Anyway, we should get to our club activities and not worry about that." Aichi said

" And we need to sort out the people who wants to join the club too. We've received many applicants after what happened for some reason." Shingo said

" More than after the Link Joker incident?" Kai ask

" Yes."

" I'd like to think otherwise with why but I'll just completely ignore what I'm thinking about..." Aichi sighed

" And we need to prep for when Misaki-san is to graduate next year. There's one less of us after that." Shingo said

" No need to worry! With all these people, it'll be fine!" Naoki said

" That's right."

" Now, let's all get to cardfighting." Kourin said

" Yeah!"

They headed to start their own fights as Mira and Erza watched on.

" So did you ask?" Mira ask

" Yeah. The disturbance we felt a few days ago weren't a coincidence. When we came back, I heard from other guilds that an evil entity is after his powers." Erza replied

" And?"

" He was captured but Kai and the others saved him just in time. Honestly, it's frustrating." Erza said

" Don't be. We'll help him to get through this somehow. Fairy Tail will give him the best support as well." Mira said

" Yeah, I know. Thanks." Erza said

" No problem. By the way, how are you and Jellal?" Mira ask

Erza flinched as she hid the blush on her cheeks.

" W-What do you mean?!" Erza exclaimed

" You can't deny it for so long, Erza. You two need to say something sooner or later." Mira said

" S-Shut up!"

Mira smiled as they continued watching the others. Soon, it was in the evening as Aichi and Kai decided to head back for the night. Saying goodbye to their friends, they started their walk back to Kai's apartment.

" Um... Erza-san, Mira-san... There's no need to follow us back. We can take care of ourselves just fine." Aichi said

" But..."

" Please? We'll figure out a way to call for you if we need your help but for now, go back to your guild. You all have a lot of catching up to do." Aichi said

" I understand."

The two girls left as Aichi sighed while continuing to walk with Kai.

" Hey, don't worry about it too much." Kai said

" I know, it's just... They're very persistent when it comes to their duties. But Fairy Tail is a splendid guild. I believe Erza-san will be happier there than always trying to protect me." Aichi said

" Yeah but don't be selfish and keep thinking about others. You need to care about yourself too, alright?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

They entered the apartment as they continued with their daily activities and night deepened. The next morning, Kai escorted Aichi to school once again as Aichi sighed once he sat on his seat.

 _" Hm... I should start working on_ that _magic soon. But I wonder if Aquarius will cooperate..."_ Aichi thought

Aichi then looked out of the window to look at the sky. Soon, class started as he started to study.

 _" I should start training soon... Up on the roof, I wonder?"_ Aichi thought

When it was lunchtime, Aichi excused himself from the rest of his friends to go up to the roof. He took out one of his keys after that.

" Gate of the Goat, I open thee. Capricorn."

" You called me?" Capricorn ask

" I want to start on the other magic soon." Aichi replied

" I see. You might need to improve our ties together as owner and spirits then." Capricorn said

" Like I said, I only consider you guys as friends. To treat you guys as real spirits don't leave a good taste." Aichi said

" That thought will be enough. Then we'll start with me first as an example." Capricorn said

Aichi nodded as he sat down, closed his eyes and meditated.

" We have to first sync our breathing and magic. This magic requires full cooperation of both the spirit user and spirit." Capricorn said

Aichi continued to concentrate as a swirl of wind surrounded him.

" That's it, keep it up."

Aichi exhaled while still gripping on Capricorn's key as it glowed. Soon, the wind dispersed as Aichi panted.

" Maybe it's still too early." Capricorn said

" No, I'm fine. I'll continue." Aichi said

" I understand."

Aichi continued this for a few more minutes but failed.

" I seem to know your trouble now." Capricorn said

" Huh?"

" You need to separate your magic one by one. The output and which magic is used during this time. Right now, you've mixed all your magic together. You need to separate your magic you use to summon us and use it singularly. Then as time passes, you can mix the magic again." Capricorn explained

" So you mean that right now, because I have both my Sky Dragon Slaying Magic mixed in with my Celestial Spirit Summoning Magic, I can't use that magic?" Aichi ask

" Well, you're still young and haven't reached full potential yet. It's amazing how your body can contain that much magic to even be put on a limiter." Capricorn said

" Then this'll take much longer, huh..." Aichi sighed

" Well, there's no problem with mixing the magic either. You just need to get used to it before you can use our other power. It was just a suggestion." Capricorn said

" I see."

" We can stop here if you'd like for today." Capricorn said

" No, it's fine. I'll continue." Aichi said

Aichi continued to do what he was doing as time passed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Void's base, a figure was kneeling in front of Void while he was tapping his fingers on his throne impatiently.

" None of those lesser wizards could even capture my future queen. What makes you so confident you could?" Void ask

" With my magic, it can be a piece of cake. You should know it as well, Void-sama." The figure replied

" While that is partially true, his skills as a wizard is remarkably strong. He might overpower you." Void said

" Yes but as long as he doesn't know the nature of my magic, he doesn't have a chance." The figure said

" Then be my guest and try. I'll take this into my own hands again sooner or later anyway." Void said

" Yes. I will make sure to deliver him to you as soon as possible." The figure said

The figure disappeared as Void stood up and walked over to a nearby table with a glass box on it. Inside was a black ring with a small red crystal imbedded in it.

" If he succeeds... You'll become mine, Aichi."

* * *

Lunch soon ended as Aichi sent Capricorn back to the Celestial Spirit World before heading back to his class. Naoki and Shingo approached him after that.

" Aichi, are you okay? You're lookin' a little pale." Naoki said

" Did you eat your lunch?" Kourin ask

" Y-Yes..."

 _" I forgot with all that training..."_ Aichi thought, sweat dropping

" Are you gonna be able to last for a few more hours?" Naoki ask

" Yeah, no problem." Aichi assured

" If you say so..." Shingo said

Aichi suddenly stood up as the bell rang and a man entered.

" Huh? A new teacher?" Naoki wondered

" That's not it..." Aichi muttered

" I see that you sensed my magic power." The man said

" Who are you?" Aichi ask

" Nice to meet you. I am Jacob Lessio." Jacob said

" What magic power... You must be lackey of Void, considering that your magic doesn't feel good." Aichi said

" You must be mistaken, there's no good and bad in magic." Jacob said

" Well, those with bad intentions and magic leave a sick feeling in my stomach." Aichi said

" That's your own impression. I am after all, a lackey of Void-sama." Jacob said

" Good that you admit it. Well, it just makes defeating you much more simpler." Aichi said

" That might not be the case at all." Jacob said, smirking

Swinging his arm, Aichi was suddenly hit as his eyes widened.

" What was..." Naoki exclaimed

" Get away from here." Aichi said

" What was that just now?!" Kourin exclaimed

" Hurry up and get away!" Aichi exclaimed

" They will not." Jacob said

The whole class except for Aichi got blown to the back of the class as Naoki tried to go forward when he hit an invisible wall.

" I am called the 'Assassin' for a reason. I'd ask you to come quietly with me or your friends will be the next in my list." Jacob said

" So your magic is making things invisible, huh..." Aichi said

" Not just that. I make things disappear, however, my other magic will surprise you. I can send those friends of yours to the other side as quickly as the blink of an eye. I'll give you an example if you're going to continue to resist." Jacob said

" I won't let you!" Aichi exclaimed

Aichi charged at Jacob when he suddenly disappeared. Aichi gasped as he stopped in his tracks. Jacob appeared behind him after that as he was thrown to the wall.

" S-Spatial magic?!"

" That's right. Well, it seems like you'll resist to the very end. I have no intention of hurting you too badly since Void-sama wants you unharmed so I'll make it easier on myself right now." Jacob said

Just as Aichi was about to get off from the wall, shackles were thrown to pin him back on the wall as he struggled to break free.

" It's useless. Those magic sealing shackles have disabled your magic. Now I've just made my job simpler." Jacob said

" Why you...!" Aichi exclaimed

" Mission Successful."

Suddenly, a blast of fire hit him as Kai landed with Happy on his back. Frosch came flying in with him as well.

" You?!" Jacob exclaimed

" I came after sensing your hideous magic." Kai said

" Kai-kun!"

Kai rushed over to Aichi as he broke the shackles.

" You okay?" Kai ask

" Yeah. Thank you." Aichi replied

" Now you've made me mad!" Jacob said

" You can still fight, right?" Kai ask

" Somewhat." Aichi replied

" You don't seem too well." Kai said

" I've been training. I might've exhausted myself a little." Aichi said

" I'm guessing that's why you almost got caught, huh. Well, just rest. Leave this one to me." Kai said

" But..."

" Happy, Frosch. I'll leave him to you guys." Kai said

" Aye!"

" Fro thinks so too!"

Kai proceeded his attack on Jacob as both were evenly matched for awhile before Jacob used his magic to appear behind Kai again.

" He went invisible behind Kai!" Happy exclaimed

" Why?" Frosch ask

" It doesn't make sense... He must have a physical form to hit, even if he's invisible. Maybe..." Aichi said, taking out a key, " Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Loke!"

Loke appeared from the gate just as Jacob disappeared.

" Loke! Draw him out!" Aichi said

" You got it! Shining Lion!"

As the light shone brightly around the class, Jacob reappeared as Kai landed his hit. Aichi then destroyed the wall that was blocking Naoki and the others after he'd confirmed it was breakable.

" Nice one, Aichi!" Kai said

" Now that one's going to be a pain." Jacob said

Swinging his arms again, Kai, Aichi and Loke were hit by something again. Naoki and the others evacuated their classmates during that time.

" What was that?!" Loke exclaimed

" That's what we've been trying to figure out too." Aichi said

Jacob disappeared again as he appeared behind Kai and pinned him down.

" Kai-kun!"

" Starting now, I'm going to make your life a living nightmare!" Jacob said

" What was that?!" Kai ask

" Now, look at the boy standing before your eyes." Jacob said

Kai looked over to Aichi as his face flushed a little while Naoki and the others just stoned.

" Huh?"

" A-Aichi...!" Naoki exclaimed

" Oh~" Loke exclaimed

Aichi finally realised what was happening as he flushed as well while screaming.

" HEY! CUT IT OUT!" Aichi screamed

His clothes disappeared, leaving him in only his underwear.

" His clothes disappeared!" Happy exclaimed

" Fro thinks so too!" Frosch exclaimed

" How's that?! I rendered his clothings invisible!" Jacob said

" You're the worst!" Aichi exclaimed

" They were right when they said your body's suitable and mistaken for a girl." Loke said, eyes sparkling a little

" I don't need your opinion! Hurry up and revert my clothes!" Aichi exclaimed

" If it may not trouble you, could you make it disappear a little further?" Loke ask

" Loke, gate close!"

Loke disappeared as Kai just continued to flush while the others tried their best not to take in too much of the scene.

" How's that?! Doesn't it make your life like a living nightmare?!" Jacob ask

" For me!" Aichi exclaimed

" ... I actually like that a little..." Kai muttered

" Don't say that!" Aichi exclaimed

" How indecent can your mind be?!" Jacob exclaimed

" But better question is... Why is your face contorted like that?" Shingo ask

True to his words, Jacob's face was contorted like he had eaten a sour lime with his eyes shut tight.

" Well, I promised Void-sama to let him grace this sight himself and I'd hate to see it for myself too. It always backfires on me whenever I see such a dreadful sight." Jacob explained

" Then that means..." Kourin said

" I just had an idea..." Naoki snickered, " Hey, Aichi! Don't go stripping like that!"

" W-What are you...?!" Aichi exclaimed

" I think we should just go along with it." Happy whispered

" Fine..."

" Fro thinks so too!" Frosch whispered

" Oh, I can see everything from here!" Naoki shouted

" I'm sorry for this delinquent's words, Sendou-kun..." Shingo thought

" I'm going to stay out of this..." Kourin thought

" Are you some kind of closet exhibitionist?! That is most improper of a prince!" Jacob exclaimed

" I-If it's already come to this, then whatever! I'll just take off everything!" Aichi exclaimed

" Woah, he's in his birthday suit for the first time!" Happy exclaimed

" Fro thinks so too!" Frosch exclaimed

Kai just processed the plan while still flushing red.

" Argh, the plan was a failure!" Jacob exclaimed

He released his magic by accident as Aichi's clothes came back and Kai got into action.

" Sky Dragon's..."

" Fire Dragon's..."

" ... Claw!"

Jacob was thrown out of the window as he flew off into the skies from the hit.

" _Never_ talk about this anyone..." Aichi warned

" Right..."

" Well, it was kind of nice to me..." Kai muttered

" I don't need _your_ opinion!" Aichi exclaimed, a tick mark appearing

Naoki suddenly tapped on Aichi's shoulder.

" Hey, we've got a problem..." Naoki said

He pointed his thumb to the back door as Aichi froze when he saw some of his classmates that had peeked in.

" I-I'm going back!" Aichi exclaimed

" Huh?! But class hasn't even started yet!" Naoki exclaimed

" Frosch, let's go!" Aichi said

" Yeah!"

Frosch got on Aichi's back as he flew off with Aichi after he retrieved his school bag. Kai followed after him with Happy on his back.

" Well, we need another excuse for this..." Naoki said

" It was your fault!" Kourin said

" Huh?! Me?!"

" That's right." Shingo said

" Huh?!"

And the day continues on...

* * *

At Void's base, Jacob was once again kneeling in front of Void after his failure.

" You were a disgrace, letting yourself be done in by your own magic. And you even rendered my future queen's clothes invisible in front of worthless humans." Void said

" I tried my best not to look." Jacob said

" That's how you were done in, Jacob. You would've known your own weakness. Toshiki Kai wouldn't mind because he's the one who'd already successfully become my future queen's lover." Void said

" But with Toshiki Kai as a lover..."

" That is why I want him here now so that I won't have to add 'future' into that title. I will have him become my queen. Of course, I will put in even more measures to capture him after your disgraceful failure. I won't let Toshiki Kai get in my way of attaining the Celestial's powers. I will have the power and Aichi all to myself. Make haste and call in more powerful wizards in our hands. Cray has sensed this disturbance and will try to come. So you better make sure everyone is ready." Void said

" Yes, I will do so right now. I am sorry once more for my disgrace."

" Leave."

" Yes."

Jacob left as Void once again impatiently tapped his fingers.

" You're not going to get in my way, Planet Cray. Once Aichi is mine, I'll make sure to engulf both planets into nothingness this time." Void said

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter! Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 7! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi immediately went into Kai's apartment with Kai following behind him as he sat down on the bed while covering his face in embarrassment.

" It's not like you're a girl. There's no need to be so embarrassed." Kai said

" This isn't making it any better!" Aichi exclaimed

" Okay, maybe it's bad because your class was peeking in but at least the whole school never saw it, right?" Kai ask

" Regardless, I'm not going to go to school tomorrow!" Aichi exclaimed

" It was already a relief that our enemy this time had that kind of weakness... What was that magic anyway?" Kai wondered

" I'd like to think it was only simply invisibility but..." Aichi said

" It feels like he had more up his sleeve!" Happy said

" Fro thinks so too!"

" So he was simply done in by that weird weakness of his. We better be more careful since he's also a follower of Void." Kai said

" Yeah."

" Now, get those troubles out of your mind and go take a refreshing shower. It'll be fine after that." Kai said

" Yeah... By the way, how did you get out of class?" Aichi ask

" To tell the truth, I went to take a nap at the park. I didn't go to school at all." Kai said

" I kind of thought so... And then Happy and Frosch followed along to the school because you guys sensed the same thing, huh..." Aichi said

" Well, yeah."

" I'll go take a shower now then. And, thank you." Aichi said

" No problem."

Aichi took his clothes as he went to the bathroom to shower. Suddenly, Kai's phone rang as he answered it.

" Ren?"

 _" Kai, did you sense that magic just a few minutes ago?"_ Ren ask

" Yeah. It was one of Void's lackey. We did somehow manage to get rid of him. If someone like that exists, then we need to prepare ourselves for an even bigger war than the Link Joker incident." Kai said

 _" Agreed. I'll contact Leon-kun to tell him about this then. He must've found out already too."_ Ren said

" Yeah."

Kai hung the call up after that. The evening went by normally with them having dinner and a few rounds of cardfight before heading to sleep at night.

~ The next morning~

Aichi prepared breakfast early in the morning as Kai ate it before heading off to school with Aichi waving him off.

" Make sure you go to school. I'll make sure to have dinner ready before you reach home." Aichi said

" Yeah. I'll look forward to it." Kai said

He closed the door behind him after that as Happy and Frosch woke up after that.

" Good morning, you two. I got your breakfast ready so go wash up and sit at the table." Aichi said

" Aye..."

" Fro thinks so too..."

Aichi giggled as he watched the two walk to the bathroom before going to set their breakfast and chairs at the table. Both soon came out as they sat on their chairs.

" Fish!" Happy exclaimed

" Fro thinks so too!"

" Don't you guys ever want to try something new other than fish?" Aichi ask

" We don't mind but we're cats after all." Happy said

" Fro thinks so too."

" I'll try to make something you two might like tonight. Just enjoy your breakfast. I'll get lunch ready later." Aichi said

" Aye!"

" Fro thinks so too!"

Aichi smiled as he walked over to the bed and sat on it. He looked out the window as his eyes widened. Void was outside, perched on a tree as he smirked.

" No way..." Aichi exclaimed

Void sent out black mist as Aichi flinched a little when he saw the mist disintegrated by a barrier.

 _" Kai-kun's barrier... He protected me... Kai-kun..."_ Aichi thought

However, Void's smirk widened as continuous assault of the black mist on the barrier was slowly causing it to weaken.

" No..."

" What's that sound?" Happy wondered

" An earthquake?" Frosch wondered

Just as Aichi was about to scream, Void was suddenly thrown back by a figure as Aichi's eyes widened again.

" It stopped." Happy said

" Fro thinks so too." Frosch said

" Just now..." Aichi muttered

He quickly shut the curtains after locking the window as he fell back onto the bed.

 _" I remembered... What happened that time... I was scared of Void... Why?"_ Aichi thought

Aichi hugged himself before laying his head on the pillow.

 _" Kai-kun's scent is still here..."_ Aichi thought

" Kai-kun..."

Aichi slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep as time passed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai woke up from his own nap he had in class as he snuck a glance at the time.

 _" Just now... The barrier I put up felt like it almost broke... I wonder if Aichi's alright."_ Kai thought

He closed his eyes again in attempt to link with Aichi as he opened his eyes a little again.

 _" No good... He must be asleep. But why? He shouldn't be at this time. Maybe I should sneak out for a bit to see how he's doing later..."_ Kai thought

When it was lunch time, Kai quickly snuck his way out of school as he made it back to his apartment. He quietly opened the door as he was greeted by Happy and Frosch.

" Kai!"

" Where's Aichi?" Kai ask

" Over there. He's been sleeping ever since after the earthquake." Happy said

" Fro thinks so too."

" Earthquake?" Kai ask

" I'm not sure how to explain but it's like something was knocking on this place." Happy replied

" Never mind. Let me check on Aichi." Kai said

" Aye, sir!"

Kai took off his shoes as he walked over to Aichi, who was still asleep. Tapping him a little, Kai felt slight shivering coming from Aichi as he looked closer to see tears slowly spilling out of Aichi's eyes.

" Aichi? Wake up." Kai called

Aichi groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at Kai as he grabbed his shirt and buried his face in his chest.

" Something wrong? Did something happen?" Kai ask

" Void... was outside... Something got rid of him but... I was scared... Scared of Void... Because I remembered..." Aichi said

" Outside?"

Kai asked Happy to open the curtains as he saw no one on the tree.

" Who got rid of Void?" Kai ask

" I don't know... It just looked familiar but I don't know..." Aichi replied

" It's alright. Just take a rest." Kai said

Coaxing Aichi to let him go, Kai went to grab a jacket as he put it around Aichi's shoulder and laid him to down to let him sleep again.

" I'll do something about your lunch and then, Happy, take me back to school. I need you to fly me back here as fast as possible after school ends after all." Kai said

" Aye, sir!"

Kai made them some lunch before Happy flew Kai back to his school's rooftop. Miwa met Kai from there with his bag.

" So what did you need your bag for?" Miwa ask

Kai grabbed Happy as he stuffed him inside the bag.

" This is cruel, Kai!" Happy exclaimed

" Just stay quiet inside there while class is in session." Kai said

Miwa sighed as both headed back to class and Kai stuffed his bag under his table.

" Is that cat going to be alright?" Miwa muttered

Lessons started up for them again as Kai continued to take his nap. School soon ended as Kai woke up after Miwa woke him up. Suddenly, he sensed something as he got up and quietly sniffed a little.

" This magic..." Kai exclaimed

" Kai?"

" Not good!" Kai muttered

He took his bag as he ran up to the roof and opened it to let Happy out.

" Happy! Fly me to Miyaji!" Kai said

" I know! I sensed that magic just now too!" Happy said

" Hurry!"

" Aye, sir!"

Happy hung onto Kai's back as his wings appeared and they took off to the skies.

" There they go again..." Miwa sighed

 _" Good luck, buddy."_ Miwa thought

* * *

Meanwhile, Naoki and the others were faced with a weird faced man and a woman as they evacuated the whole class while watching the ones who were fighting the unknown two.

" It just can't be..." Naoki exclaimed

" You two are... Blaster Blade and Alfred, aren't you?!" Shingo exclaimed

" There's no way. Cray units coming here?!" Kourin exclaimed

" We came after sensing something sinister lurking in this world. We didn't think it'll be Void and these people." Blade said

" And to think, we were only here to get the Prince. Seems like we've been misinformed. He's not here." The woman said

" Who are you talking about?" Alfred ask

" Oh right, they don't know..." Shingo muttered

" It's practically useless if you don't know who we are and what we're talking about. So let's begin execution for these people." The woman said

" Agreed-tai!"

" Execution?!" Naoki exclaimed

The woman threw purple confetti at them as they felt paralyzed.

" Can't... Move!" Kourin exclaimed

" This is just the beginning." The woman said

" I wouldn't think so!" A voice shouted

Flames burn away the confetti stuck to them as Kai landed with Happy.

" Kai!"

" Happy, get the others out of here!" Kai said

" Aye, sir!"

" I smell fish!" The man exclaimed

Suddenly, Happy floated towards the man.

" Happy!"

Fish floated out of Happy's haversack as he was released from the magic.

" Hey, that's my fish!" Happy exclaimed

" Happy, this is not the time!" Kai exclaimed

" You shouldn't get distracted." The woman said, throwing more purple confetti

Wind blew into the class as the confetti were blown away.

" What?!"

Kai turned behind as Aichi landed with Frosch.

" Aichi!"

" Fro is here too!" Frosch said

" You should be resting at home!" Kai exclaimed

" I felt a sense of dread in here and came." Aichi said

" But..."

" Like I said, don't get distracted!" The woman said, throwing red confetti

The confetti roared in flames after that as Kai sucked it up.

" He sucked in my flames?!" The woman exclaimed

" More like I ate it. I needed that. Why don't we go to a bigger playing field?" Kai ask

He turned to Aichi as he nodded. Aichi took a glance as he spotted Blade and Alfred.

 _" More explaining, huh..."_ Aichi thought

" Frosh!"

" Happy!"

" Aye, sir!'

" Fro thinks so too!"

Both hung onto their backs as their wings sprouted out and they flew off. Both enemies followed after them as the others nodded and followed as well to the school field.

" Isn't this better than that cramped up classroom?" Aichi ask

" Good judgment. I was wanting to let lose. Uosuke!" The woman said

" Topography effect! Lava zone!"

The floor cracked as they rose while lava erupted from below them.

" What is this?!" Kai exclaimed

" The ground!" Happy exclaimed

Aichi took notice of the others.

" Happy! Frosch! Help the others!" Aichi exclaimed

" Yeah!"

Both flew to the others and got them out of the lava's way as Blade and Alfred jumped across to Aichi and Kai.

" You two should get out of here too!" Aichi said

" We'll fight together!" Blade said

" Don't! You don't know what these two are capable of!" Kai said

" But we know full well to protect our Vanguard." Alfred said

" Then be our guest." Kai sighed

" This should be fun. I'm Kamika and this guy is Uosuke. Now, let's see what you're capable of, Prince" Kamika said

" You don't need to repeat twice." Aichi said

" They're looking down on us." Kai said

" Then... Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Loke!"

" Gate of the Scales, I open thee! Libra!"

" Topography Effect: Gravity Zone!"

" Libra! Alter the gravity!" Kai said

" Roger! I'll balance out the gravity!" Libra said

" What?! The twelve Gold Zodiac Keys?!" Kamika exclaimed

" Now, Loke!" Aichi said

" Yeah! Regulus Impact!"

Kamika and Uosuke dodged his attack as Loke continued his attacks.

" That guy's more nimble than he looks." Aichi said

" I think that woman is also a problem. We should do something about her binding." Kai said

" Then let's finish this in one fell swoop." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Targeting Kamika, both ran to her while Loke noticed it and moved onto Uosuke. Kamika turned to see Aichi and Kai as she gasped.

" No way!"

" Roar of the..."

" ... Fire Dragon!"

" ... Sky Dragon!"

Kamika was hit as she was thrown to a wall and fainted.

" Now to deal with the weird one." Kai said

" Now I'm ticked off, tai!" Uosuke exclaimed

" Is he really using that verbal tick correctly...?" Aichi ask

" Don't know..."

" Topography Effect: Cold Zone!"

The zone changed to an area frozen everywhere as Kai sighed.

" I'll just entertain this guy a little more." Aichi said

He took out another key.

" Gate of the Bull, I open thee! Taurus!"

Taurus appeared as he lifted up his axe.

" Let him get it, Taurus!" Aichi said

" Here I goooo!"

He suddenly slipped when Uosuke made the ice slippery as his axe fell on his head.

" Moooout of commotion..."

" You're done already?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Idiot..." Naoki muttered

" Had you all had enough, tai? You guys must be freezing by now, tai." Uosuke said

" He seems to have forgotten Kai's element." Happy said

" Fro thinks so too!"

Kai smirked as he summoned a circle of flames below his feet and melted the surrounding ice.

" Oh yeah..." Uosuke said

" You being misinformed is a great move for us. You were actually as gullible as you look." Kai said

Just as everything melted, the scenery was back to normal.

" Now you've made the one person you shouldn't angry." Uosuke said

" I thought you were angry just now...?" Shingo muttered

" Gate of the Lesser Dog, I open thee! Nicola!"

Plue appeared from his gate as he waved again.

" Aichi?" Kai ask

" He said he was angry so I just did it." Aichi replied

Plue danced as Uosuke followed along when...

" Gravity, tai!"

Plue came back to Aichi as he dodged it.

" Sorry, Plue. Go back to the gate." Aichi said

Plue nodded as he disappeared.

" What should we do?" Kai ask

" This is getting troublesome. Topography Effect: Fainting in Agony Zone!"

Many execution weapons surrounded the others while Blade and Alfred tried to fend them off.

" Now, show me more Celestial Spirits, tai!" Uosuke said

" Well, I had second thoughts. Let's just finish this." Kai said

" Tai?"

" Loke! And, Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee! Scorpio!"

Loke appeared behind Uosuke as Uosuke dodged his attack again while Scorpio fired his Sand Buster. Kai froze Uosuke's legs after that to stop his movements as Loke finally landed a hit.

" Nice! Thank you, Scorpio!" Aichi said

" W-We are... No problem." Scorpio said

" Huh?"

" Then I'll be going back now." Scorpio said

" Y-Yeah..."

Just as Scorpio disappeared, Uosuke recovered quickly.

" Topography Effect: Lava zone!"

" Gate of the Fish, I open thee! Pisces!"

Pisces appeared from the gate as they glowed.

" What now?!" Kourin exclaimed

" This is Pisces's true form. A spirit of mother and son." Aichi explained

Both forms turned into a woman and boy.

" Go, Pisces." Kai said

Pisces sprayed out a torrent of water as the lava was completely gone after that.

" Amazing!" Naoki exclaimed

" Topography Effect: Whirlpool Zone! Fish! Go back to the sea!" Uosuke said

They were hit by a wave of water as Pisces turned back to normal and Kai returned them back to the gate. They quickly held onto rubbles while trying to climb up.

" Are you serious?! Those fishes' weakness is water?! Even though they were fish?!" Naoki exclaimed

" I wonder about that too..." Aichi muttered

" I have no idea..." Kai muttered

" What's with this water anyway? It's shallow and it's not strong enough to wash us up..." Kourin said

" Look at the middle of the whirlpool. If you touch there, you'll get flung to somewhere." Uosuke said

" To where?" Shingo wondered

" Don't know." Uosuke said

" That vagueness makes everything even scarier..." Kourin said

" Water... Oh that's right! There's water!" Aichi exclaimed

" W-Wait a minute, Aichi! You're not going to summon _her_ , are you?!" Kai exclaimed

" Well, if there's water then there's no better time. Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee! Aquarius!"

A torrent of water rose as Aquarius appeared from it.

" That scary mermaid from before?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Oh no... Aquarius is here!" Happy exclaimed

" Fro thinks so too!"

" I heard that, you cats. You want to be killed?!" Aquarius ask

Happy and Frosch squealed as Naoki and the others quickly got them up to dry land while sweat dropping.

" I'm scared!"

" Fro thinks so too!"

" Well, we should keep quiet for now..." Kourin said

" Aquarius, I'm counting on you! Take that guy out!" Aichi said

" Tch!"

" I heard you scoffing! I know it hasn't been that long but help us out!" Aichi exclaimed

" The thing is... I'm in a really bad mood. I'm going back." Aquarius said

" Wait, wait, wait! Did something happen between you and Scorpio?" Aichi ask

That seemed to tick Aquarius off.

" HUH?!"

Aichi squeaked while Aquarius grabbed his shirt.

" Did something happen gutsy happen between you two, huh?! You better tell me now or I'll turn you into mincemeat!" Aquarius warned

" I-I don't think anyone would be that reckless!" Aichi exclaimed

" Hey, hey. Interrupting me in the middle of a battle ticks me off, tai!" Uosuke said

Aquarius then held up her vase as she absorbed the water coming after them.

" We're having an important conversation right now. Just wait a minute." Aquarius said

" Uh..." Naoki exclaimed

" She absorbed it..." Shingo exclaimed

" Scorpio is dating another woman, I heard." Aquarius said

" Huh?! Is that true?!" Aichi exclaimed

" A Nicola may or may not have seen him going to the human world... And Taurus heard Crux muttering about it once..." Aquarius said

" Why don't you just ask him?" Aichi ask

" Y-You know that I always act innocent around him... I can't possible ask him..." Aquarius replied, blushing a little

" Then do you want me to ask him instead?" Aichi ask

" You little brat! If you poke your nose into anything unnecessary, I'll kill you seven times over!" Aquarius yelled

" Y-Yes!"

" I'm guessing that's why we shouldn't interrupt a woman with problems like this?" Naoki ask

" Don't ask me..." Kourin replied

" Nothing good will come out of this if I interrupt them now... Now that I think about it... It's because there was water that he could summon that fish woman. Then, if there's no water, then he can't use that fish woman, tai?" Uosuke muttered

" Aichi!"

" Be careful! He has a weird face on now!" Happy said

" He must be planning something." Kai said

" Topography Effect: Boiling Water Zone!"

The water started to change and boil as Aichi winced while climbing up a rubble.

" Hot! What's with this water?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Oh! A hot spring!" Naoki exclaimed

" This is bad... Now Aquarius can't even use her powers..." Aichi exclaimed

" Tai, tai! Now. That fish woman is useless! Hurry up and send her back! A woman with high expectations is meant to be dumped, tai!" Uosuke said

" Huh?!" Aquarius muttered, a dark aura surrounding her

" He said useless... That's the one thing you shouldn't say to her..." Kai muttered

" Cold water or boiling water, it doesn't matter to me. I still remember some brat summoning me in a hot bath." Aquarius said

" Huh?"

" Oh yeah..." Aichi muttered

" Tricking me was cowardly, tai!" Uosuke exclaimed

" Alright, get him, Aquarius!" Aichi said

" Don't screw with me. Unison Raid with me." Aquarius said

" You got me there. Alright." Aichi said

" You too!" Aquarius said

" Me?!" Kai exclaimed

Aquarius sent out a torrent of water from her vase as Aichi and Kai prepared themselves.

" Water Nebula!"

" Ice Geyser!"

The attacks combined and sent Uosuke flying as the place turned back to normal. Kamika woke up and saw this and escaped as well.

" We did it!" Happy cheered

" Fro thinks so too!"

" Hey, you damn brats!" Aquarius yelled

Aichi and Kai flinched as the vase hit both their heads.

" Stop calling me for no good reason! Those enemies were absolute small fries!" Aquarius yelled

" Sorry..."

" But... I needed that small talk too. Thanks... I guess." Aquarius said

" No problem."

Suddenly, Aquarius's Key glowed as Aichi's clothes changed to a yellow with light green zigzag pattern tight shirt and long pants. Aquarius's symbols was also across his neckline. The clothes changed back to normal soon after that.

" What was that?" Aichi ask

" Don't you know? It's my part of my power. The Star Suit." Aquarius said

" Huh?"

" You've been training for it, weren't you?!" Aquarius yelled

" Y-Yes!"

" Training? Don't tell me... That's why you were on the roof yesterday?" Naoki ask

" Yeah... But why did it appear?" Aichi ask

" I gave it to you! Isn't that obvious?!" Aquarius yelled

" I-Is that so?! Why?" Aichi ask

" Was it as thanks for just now?" Kai ask

" Is that true, Aquarius?" Aichi ask

" Ask anymore and I'll kill you!" Aquarius yelled

" Y-Yes!"

" I'm going back! Don't keep calling me, got that?!" Aquarius ask

" Y-Yeah... But thank you, Aquarius." Aichi said

" Hmph, damn brat." Aquarius muttered before disappearing back to the gate

" Heh, she's actually nice when you look at it this way." Naoki said

" Aquarius was given to Aichi when he was young after all." Kai said

" Whenever I got bored, I always summon her and she gets angry..." Aichi said

" No kidding..."

" So she watched you grow up, huh..." Kourin said

" By the way, what was that about summoning her in hot baths?" Shingo ask

" T-That's... When I was young, before I met Kai-kun and the others, I was always stuck at the palace... So I always call Aquarius to play with me, but it always didn't end well." Aichi explained

" Makes sense..."

" Now back to more serious business... What are you two doing here?" Kai ask

" We sensed Void in this world and had to get a portal started so that we can protect all of you." Alfred said

" I see... Well, Void is definitely somewhere near this country..." Aichi said

" And those were Void's lackeys." Kai added

" Besides... How are you guys even going to live here?" Aichi ask

" We'll figure out somehow." Blade replied

" You know, you can just go back to Cray. Being here will put him guys in even more danger." Kai said

" I'm afraid not after we realized Void was targeting our Vanguard." Alfred said

" So no matter how much we persuade you guys, you still won't change your mind?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

Aichi sighed as he looked over to Kai.

" Well, we're going home right now. Let's go, Frosch." Aichi said

" Happy." Kai called

" Aye, sir!"

" Fro thinks so too!"

Both cats clung onto their backs as their wings sprouted out.

" Oh and Blaster Blade? Thanks for this morning. You know, outside Kai-kun's apartment. Well, bye." Aichi said

They flew off after that. Once they arrived back at the apartment, Kai opened the door as they entered the apartment.

" Happy, Frosch, both of you did great today. Go on and have your rest." Aichi said

" Aye, sir!"

" Fro thinks so too!"

Both went to play for a bit nearby the bed as Aichi sighed.

" You okay, Aichi?" Kai ask

" Yeah... It's just that these events we have these past few days are giving me a headache... And now, we have those two..." Aichi said

" You know, I can go to find somewhere we can relax for awhile and get out from this chaos for a bit." Kai said

" No, it's fine. I don't want to trouble you, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" You're not, Aichi. Don't worry." Kai said

" I always was afraid of this... Void and everything that's happening right now. I'm afraid of what'll happen if Void takes me as his own... I don't want to become a danger to everyone..." Aichi said

Kai walked over to him as he circled his arms around Aichi's waist.

" I promise you, Aichi. I won't let that happen. I won't let anything like that happen to you either. I will protect you." Kai said

" Yeah..."

" ... Holidays are coming up. I just thought of a place to bring you to. It'll bring your mood up for sure." Kai said

" Huh?"

" You'll see."

Aichi nodded as both went to take turns to shower before eating their dinners and heading to sleep for the night. Kai still noticed Aichi's mood during all that as he planted a gentle kiss to his forehead.

" Goodnight, Aichi."

" Goodnight, Kai-kun..."

Kai tightened his grip on Aichi as Aichi drifted off to sleep in Kai's warm embrace. Kai checked on Aichi before drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! If anyone's wondering where are Blaster Blade and Alfred going to fare in their planet, then you'll get to find out in the next chapter! So, thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
